An Angel on the Battlefield
by DiehardSxKFan99
Summary: Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of him, everything about him makes her heart rate increase and her speech become impaired. Not knowing that he was feeling the same way. Can Sora and Kairi act on their feelings or will destiny keep interrupting them. What if there was more to kairi besides being a PoH. Major Sora x Kairi Fluff a bit OOC takes place after 2.8/ Rating T/M
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Square Enix nor Kingom Hearts, all I own are the ideas within my head. ENJOY!

 **A Heroes Tale**

 _By DieHard SxK Fan99_

 **Hero** :

 _Pronounced hiro/ plural heroes_

legendary figure often of divine descent endowed with great strength or ability

"a war hero"

 **PROLOUGE**

 _The summer breeze blew threw his hair tickling her face. He traced her jawline with his long tan fingers as he reached for her neck brushing his thumb against her cheek. Sora brought his other hand to repeat the same gesture as his fingers swallowed her face. His nostrils inhaled his favorite scent, coconuts. The smell always reminded him of home. He closed his eyes while pulling her face to his, their foreheads resting gently against each other. She rested her smaller hands on top of his. They breathed each other in, their actions spoke volumes._

 _It had felt like a million degrees between them. His nose brushed against hers almost closing the gap between them._

" _Sora.." she whispered biting her lower lip._

 _His poor heart slammed against his chest ready to burst through his skin._

 _She opened her lips slightly_

"… _Sora!" she quacked._

 _Sora's eyebrows knitting together with confusion, why the hell was she quacking?_

"SORRRAAAAAA!" Lightning engulfed the sleeping key blade warrior. Once the attack ended Sora laid on the ground next to the toppled over desk chair. Smoke tendrils coming from the fried figure face down.

"Ahyuck, Donald I think you might have over done it." Goofy rested his hands on his knees looking down at his well-done friend. Donald crossed his feathered arms against his chest impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sora! We've been looking for you, it's almost time to board the ship. We have a mission or did you forget?" Quacked the ill-tempered mage.

"We spent hours searching for you! It's practically nigh-" Donald paused immediately while watching their comrade jump from the ground anxiously.

"..What-what time is it?" He asked worriedly searching for a clock.

Donald shoved his wrist in Sora's face. The fat gloved hand rested on the 5, the longer hand rested on the 10.

"Crap! its almost 6!?" Sora jumped to the desk saw the several pieces of parcels he needed. He must have fallen asleep after he finished writing . Quickly scanning the pages forgetting most of what he even scratched on the paper. He folded it clumsily while pushing it in the already made out envelope. He pulled his jacket on avoiding both sets of eyes that watched him curiously.

"Oh no you don't you big palooka! The Cross Fire is already waiting, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Donald yelped as he released a thunderbolt towards the key blade wielder. Sora easily dodged the attack rolling to the corner with the letter in his mouth. He slipped through the duo easily while patting the angered ducks head. Might as well have thrown gasoline on a fire.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, I promise!" called out the already gone boy.

Donald's temperature rose drastically as he went from white to red in second as steam whistled from his ears. Goofy placed his hands to his mouth to keep his "Ayhuck's" in check. He didn't want to feel the brunt of his team mates misplaced anger.

He ran as fast as he could down the brick road. The gigantic clock tower started to ring repeatedly signifying the new hour.

"Crap!" Sora breathed out. He needed to get this letter to the post office before it closed. They were leaving for the next world and who knows if there would be any postal services. He approached a large stair railing jumping on top of it sliding down between all the people.

"Sorry" "excuse me!" "Pardon me" came from the teen grinding down the several story railings. The town goers agitated by the childish like antics.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed while jumping off the end of the railing landing skillfully. He dodged as many people as he could to get past them without knocking anyone down. Knowing his luck, he'd crash into a somebody's grandma breaking her hip and never being able to send his letter, and then Kairi would think he hated her.

The ridiculous thought made him pull his hair nervously, he just couldn't have that.

His destination was right ahead, he could see it!

 _POST OFFICE_

The large blue sign hung above the stairs.

As soon as he reached for the handle the OPEN sign flipped to CLOSE.

"No, no, no, no," he repeated jiggling the handle. A plump face popped up on the other side of the window and pointed to the small brown delivery truck making its way down the road.

"CRAP! NO!" Sora looked at the letter and back at the truck making its way further and further.

A determined look spread across his face. He would make it, he had to. He barreled down the hill without wasting another moment.

Finally catching up to the vehicle he ran alongside it trying to get the drivers attention. Flailing his arms over his head, whoever said love made you do crazy things wasn't lying.

The older man peeped over noticing a person? Running? The poor old man almost scared to death slammed on the breaks. The young wielder having a hard time stopping ended up a little ways in front of the screeching vehicle. The poor driver saw the young man stopped nonchalantly with an envelope in hand.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the driver screamed as the truck slide. Sora's hands met with the hood, causing the vehicle to stop quicker than it should have.

Sora let go of the truck leaving indents on the hood. He waved his hand up and smiled at the driver who was absolutely frightened. Sora made his way around the vehicle to the driver's side. He placed one of his hands behind his head handing the man the letter.

"…Sorry about that, this letter is super important and I needed to…." Sora trailed off noticing the poor older man was shaking and still gripped to the steering wheel terrified. He didn't mean to petrify the guy.

"….A-ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I COULD HAVE DIED! HOW DID YOU EV-…"

"I'll just put this here…sorry again gramps." Sora apologized while he reached behind the man through the window into one of the big blue sacks stuffed with envelopes. The man watching intently from the front absolutely terrified of this psychotic super kid. Taking one more look at the distressed envelope stuffing it tightly in the bag.

Sora waved as the driver regained his senses muttering some pretty nasty things to him.

"So much for protecting the world order." He muttered smacking his face into his hands.

He signed heavily as the truck made its way back on schedule. Remembering his promise to be back in a few. He turned around making his way back to his previous destination. He could already see his heated teammate cursing and tapping his webbed foot angrily while counting the exact minutes.

"What's the big idea?" Donald quacked while tapping his foot predictably.

The duo crowded around the Keyblade Bearer as he slouched lower into his seat in their vessel's control room.

"Uhh Sorry Donald, I had to get that letter to the post office before we left." Sora mumbled apologetically.

"A letter?" Donald questioned.

"was it a letter for Kairi?" Goofy asked making Sora blush at the mention of her name.

"Y-Yeah. I promised I'd write to her. It's been 6 months since I've seen her." his words turned into a day dream that revolved around a certain girl. What was she up to? Was she thinking about him? He couldn't wait for her to get his letter, it meant she'd be writing back. He loved the letters she sent him. he would read them over and over again imagining her voice in his head. It took him a lot longer, More patience, and a ton more paper. He felt so nervous writing to her, he didn't' want to look like a dumbass. Kairi was smart, back in school she used to excel easily in subjects.

The thought dragging him down memory lane. He remembered the time he got a better grade than her on their English midterm. She sat and compared tests several times, she handed his back moments later looking away with her cheeks puffed out. That was her thing, she always had the brains and Riku was the brawn. Memories of their childhood flooded through his skull like rushing water.

The past couple years changed a lot of things, including the way he felt about her. He always loved Kairi, but now he knew for sure he was in love with her. Every year that passed got harder to pretend things were the same with his bests friend. His palms sweat profusely when he saw her lips curve up into a smile, or the way her head fell back slightly when she laughed. She possessed the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, he could drown in them all day long if shed let him. Last time he saw her she had grown so much, she wasn't a little girl anymore that's for sure. He wasn't that little boy either, he had grown again. He remembered going to Master Yen Sid's months ago to get new magical garments. His necklace was proof of his growth hugging his neck a little. He wondered if he'd make a good significant other, he never even kissed a girl before.

He couldn't help but feel almost naive when it came to love. Everything about her drove him practically mad, and he had no idea why. Sora never knew his dad and being ripped away from home at 15 definitely didn't help understanding these changes. He didn't know who to talk about these rapidly growing feelings. He knew Donald would never stop teasing him if tried to talk to him about it. He wasn't stupid he was 18 for crying out loud, a legal adult. He learned most things the hard way, just going with the flow.

He made a mental note to ask Goofy about it the next time they had a moment alone.

Meanwhile Sora hadn't physically moved an inch, but his mind was running at lightning speed. He was completely out of it. Donald and Goofy watched him as the younger boy stared into space with a smile gracing his lips.

"He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Goofy stared curiously at the dazed brunette slouched in his seat, eyes closed, smiling.

Kairi sat on the arm chair drenched in sweat as she slouched slowly catching her breath. She could hear her blood pumping within her own ears.

Lea walked over wearing army green khaki shorts that went past his knees, brown unlaced boots. His Dark Muscle T drenched in his own sweat accompanied by his long-patterned scarf. He threw a cold-water bottle at the girl who caught it without even opening her eyes.

"thanks" she mustered while opening the cap and taking generous swigs.

They both sat there catching their breath.

"They weren't kidding about this training." He panted out.

"We only have a certain amount of time before Merlin has to go back to the restoration committee. That's why he made this realm specially for us" She said bringing the bottle to her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, were stuck in some magical spell that slows down time. Yeah, I remember them telling us, now that you mention it we've been here about a year" Stated Lea looking to Kairi. She put her finger up and drank the last bit of water. After she swallowed she looked back at Lea and reminded him, "Remember it's only been a little over six months back in the real world."

Lea grabbed his head dramatically moaning, "what I wouldn't give for a salty sweet ice cream right about now. "he closed his eyes and moaned imagining the cold blue treat in his hand.

Kairi laughed, she too shut her eyes imagine the thing she wanted next to her immediately blushing.

"Alright, Alright enough chit chat lets go you two." Merlin walked in to the back of the gym to see the two warriors slouched and sweaty. He thought to himself how strong they managed to get. Thinking back to the day Master Yen Sid assigned these two rookies under his skillful watch. They were full blown warriors now. Nostalgia ran through him as he realized their time was coming to end, he would very much miss their company.

The pupils sat up one by one walking behind their trainer. Lea and Kairi walked side by side until they were about to step through the large door to the training area. Lea quickly pushed kairi from the side, the girl fell into a large bucket filled with sports equipment.

He bent over with his hands on his hips, "I'm telling Sora you played with a bunch of balls and none of them were his." He could barely finish his corny sentence before grabbing his mouth holding back his laughter, at least he amused himself.

Kairi grabbed a basketball aiming it directly for the pyros face.

"ho,ho,ho got to be quicker than that kairi! Dodgeball is on Tuesdays, got it memorized?" He yelled running from the room to follow their master.

She had to admit he had grown on her even though he was a complete prankster who reveled in his perverse jokes. Of course, they were anything but funny and he could get super annoying but he was nothing like the person he use to be. Axel, the man who kidnapped her to use as bait against Sora.

She now looked at him like an older brother, she was happy to call him her partner.

Kairi walked out of the bathroom in a towel with her wet hair dripping down her back in clumps. She loved taking showers, it was so peaceful and refreshing. She walked towards the dresser to grab clothes before she noticed an envelope on the floor inches from the crack beneath the door.

'Finally!" she did a quick spin and rushed to grab the envelope.

She gripped it tightly to her chest, she knew at some point Sora had held this. She took a look at the writing on the envelope

'Kairi' the way he wrote her name made her bubble. She was officially one of those corny girls.

She flipped it over peeling open the flap noticing all the stamps and processing numbers on the back. She couldn't contain her excitement as she unfolded the papers as her heart hammered excessively. Her eyes hungrily scanned the page wanting to know everything and anything he'd tell her.

She sat on her bed while she got use to the chicken scratch that appeared before her.

" _Dear Kairi,_

 _I got your letter 2 weeks ago, unfortunately finding postal service in some worlds is like finding a diamond in the rough. Don't think I didn't want to write back because I always do and always will. So, Merlin's got you working huh? I remember those days, I'd be lying if I said destroying the furniture wasn't fun. Imagine if I did things like that at my mom's house? Heartless are scary but they don't hold a candle to Ms. Hikari. I've been thinking about her a lot, I miss her. I wish I could stop by and see her but there's not enough hours in a day, if there were I'd probably be visiting you more than I should..._

Even the boy's letters gave her heart palpitations.

 _We visited a world called Corona, it was amazing! I met the lost princess by accident, and she didn't even know she was a princess just like you didn't. I told her all about you, she can't wait to meet you. Her name is Rapunzel and she had hair that was like over 100 feet long, I'm not kidding! We traveled with her and a guy named Eugene, they actually ended up falling in love. This crazy horse named Maximus kept trying to kill us, have you ever seen a man with a frying pan fight a horse with a sword?! IT WAS SO FREAKING COOL! We took a trip to see a lantern lighting tradition where thousands of lanterns lit the night sky. Kairi, it was breath taking, how the lights traveled over the water. It's tough being away from everyone that you love, every day I watch others progress in life and I feel almost…stuck. I love my life and I like helping others, but sometimes I want to do normal things. I miss doing those things, especially with you and Riku._

 _I saw Riku by the way, he's been traveling around with the King gathering information. It doesn't make sense, it makes me feel almost sad that things haven't changed. How is Master Xehanort still alive? He even has past selves running around as errand boys. They're tough too, it wasn't easy taking down the freak Xemnas again. With that being said the heartless are obviously back. I need to start thinking of some goals, when this is all over I want to work on them. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Kairi? You should make a few too! The next time we see each other let's have our goals ready to share. I miss you a lot more than I thought I would. Donald's been getting really frustrated with me lately. He can be really hard to deal with sometimes. I'm not sure what Goofy's secret is but he better share._

 _GOOFY HAS A SON! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? GOOFY? A DAD? His name is Max and I met him, he's super cool! We skateboarded together, ate these amazing cheesy nachos and I even helped him win the girl of his dreams. He was shy around her, and they had been friends forever. She was really nice I could see you guys getting along well. She's an artist, I know how much you love to paint. I think you said Watercolors were your favorite right? I found these amazing paint brushes in the land of dragons. There's three and they each have a different dragon carved into each brush. I had to grab it for you, remind me to give it you when I see you. There's only one of kind in all the worlds, just like you. We're on our way to a world where we aren't allowed to be human. Donald says we're going to change into monsters! How awesome is that? Humans are forbidden to enter their world, how strange. we received a few tips about the younger master Xehanort being sited there._

 _I know I said it before but I need to say it again, I miss you a lot. I want to take you to all these places, I wish you could see the things I see. My promise still stands, I will take you to every single one of them. We can swim with the mermaids, fly with fairies, fight with pirates, ride magic carpets. I can sit here and list all the places I want to take you but I don't think I have enough paper. I had to sneak away and write this letter, Donald's been breathing down my neck lately. Sometimes I need some space from him, it's like he still thinks I'm a 15-year-old boy walking aimlessly around traverse town. I'm not a kid anymore, at least my joints make sure to tell me that every morning. I wonder if it's possible to be 18 and feel 50. Speaking of old men, Donald's bound to show up any second screaming his feathers off. I promise the next letter will be even twice as long! Tell me about everything when you write me, I like reading them. Sometimes I can actually hear your laugh or the way you say my name. I miss the way it sounds. Until next time Kairi, oh you can send your next letter to the address I wrote below, we should be there within 3 to 4 weeks time. Good morning, Good afternoon and Goodnight, sweet dreams princess._

 _(hand drawn heart) Sora_

Kairi fell back onto her bed burying her face into the letters. This had been the eleventh letter he had written her. She sighed rereading the last line, she loved how he always wrote those three greetings

. He explained it the first letter he ever wrote her. He told her he had missed being able to tell her goodnight or good morning. So, from now on Sora would write it in every letter.

She hugged the papers to her chest, she inhaled the air around them. She wanted to digest his words and break them down.

She lulled herself into a calm deep sleep with the letters clutched close to her heart. Unknowingly, the man behind them was sleeping with her letters clutched tightly to his chest too. They were each other's sweet dream.

Hell everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction, I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fan. I'll never forget the day the game came out, my life changed! Ugh I LOVEEEE IT!

This story will be mostly a Fluff between Sora x Kairi with tons of action and drama. Muahaha! It started off as an idea turning into this…The story is practically finished and written, although my nerves are getting the best of me. I'm a bit insecure when it comes to my writing, I haven't written a short story in a very long time. But as any true Kingdom Hearts I've been pining for a new adventure.

I'd like to point out I wanted to write something with a more mature storyline. I love Sora's charter but I'd like to hope he has grown up a little in Kingdom Hearts 3 losing his a little of his naïve nature. So, I have written my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3 with a way less confusing story line( I hope)Without further a due….CHAPTER 1

 **The Cross Fire** – King Mickey's Gigantic gummi vessel that our heroes travel in through the story

 _-Diehard SxF Fan_


	2. Chapter 1: Kolesium King

**CHAPTER 1**

The crowd jumped and hollered with excitement. Nothing made the towns people more amped then a good fight. The Coliseum held thousands of people within the 360-degree arena easily. Flags and posters littered the crowd the fans supporting their favorite heroes eagerly.

Every year Olympus Coliseum held a series of tournaments inviting the strongest competitors from all the worlds to compete. Starting off with one on one battles eventually leaving 2 contestants left. the winner would then be presented with a mystery challenge for the chance to be crowned Koliseum King.

Kairi and Lea sat somewhere along the middle section east of the entrance. Giving them a perfect view of the battle grounds.

"This is going to be wicked!" The pyro cheered excitedly.

"Lea, we only have 2 weeks left with Master Merlin, how could you want to relax right now." Kairi crossed her arms worriedly while Lea's obnoxious whistles pierced her eardrums. Besides today was a special day, but it didn't matter anyways. Anyone who knew what today meant wasn't around to remember.

"Come on Kairi don't be such a party pooper…" He cheered in her direction as if the surrounding arena.

"…Besides, what would we have done with Gramps at that restoration committee meeting? Don't you remember last time he had to go somewhere he made us clean all the bathrooms." Lea shivered dramatically at the memory.

"WELCOME TO THE HEROS TOURNMENT, TODAY'S THE DAY WHERE WE FIND OUT WHO'S GOING TO BE THIS YEARS KOLISEUM KING! WHO'S READY TO RUMBLEEEEE?" screamed the overly excited announcer.

Drum rolls bounced from every corner vibrating the arena, Kairi could feel it pulse through her.

The crowd jumped out of their seats cheering even louder. 

"We've got some pretty powerful competitors ready to give there allllllllll!" the announcer shouted.

"Let's bring 'em out!" With that a group no more of 15 or so marched out of a large archway entering the battle grounds.

One by one each was introduced,

"Next is the powerful swordsman, ZACHHHHH!"

A built young man marched in front of the crowd with his hands raised pumping the crowd up."

"I know that guy!" Lea replied still cheering loudly along with everyone else. Kairi sat there watching on clapping for each warrior.

"Okay Folks, I know we're anxious so without further a due. First fight today is going to be…Oh wait a second folks! This just in …. We have one more contestant, a personal and crowd favorite.

The crowd jumped up excitedly as a person ran from the arch way joining the group.

"SORAAAAA!" his name blared through the speakers around her.

Kairi's breath was caught in her lungs, they felt on fire. Jumping out of her seat quickly trying to see the face that matched the name.

There he was, standing taller than she remembered. she scanned his handsome face while the butterflies in her stomach raged within. He was wearing a new outfit that fit him well, His hair changed per usual.

Kairi clenched her fists lowering her head. What was he doing to her, did he even know.

"…Still wish you didn't come?" lea snickered as the girls face flushed.

Her hot face met with her tiny fists. She hated feeling embarrassed and lately it seemed to be the only emotion she felt. She peeked through her thin fingers to peep Sora flexing his muscles at the crowd. 

"Why me" She whined seeking shelter in her hands once more.

"AlRIGHHHTYYYYYYYYY THENNNN, the next battle will be Zach Vs. Seifer!" the voice boomed from the speakers.

The battle was sadly short, Zach taking Seifer down immediately. Kairi almost felt bad for the poor wash out. He just wanted to feel a smidge of fame again.

The battles raged on one by one, and then she saw the chocolate spikes peeking from the entrance talking animatedly with Donald and Goofy.

Soon it was his turn to battle his foe, Sora was just too quick and skilled. Sora disarmed the other contestant within minutes, and he made it look easy.

Within several hours there were only two contestants left.

"..Who's going to get the chance to become this year's Koliseum King? The deadly swordsman or the key blade warrior? LET'S FIND OUT!" The crowd erupting as the two contestants entered from opposite sides of the arena.

Sora flipped his key blade casually while approaching the onyx haired contender. He reached his hand out to his opponent showing good sportsmanship.

The Bell Rang loudly. Kairi felt sick, just looking at him made her stomach do flips.

Zach charged at Sora with his Blade clutched tightly within his hands. Sora maneuvered easily, stepping closer towards his rival.

Sora sported a grin not breaking a sweat in the least. The weapons met with equal force. Beads of sweat pooled on both men's foreheads.

"You've gotten a lot stronger Zach." Sora retorted as their blades danced in an unnatural speed.

Zach parried Sora's strike, "I've been waiting for the moment to beat you ." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Both competitors jumped back a few feet apart.

"Since this is a tournament let's spice things up. Want make a friendly wager?" The swordsman asked meeting Sora's key blade once more.

"what did you have in mind" Sora asked curiously. He couldn't help but feel his blood pump, Sora never turned down a challenge.

He must have gotten cocky; the swordsman was able to land a hit. The blade ad grazed his side cutting through his clothes to graze his skin.

"That sweet red head." He scoffed while pointing his sword.

Sora's demeanor immediately fell, this battle just started to heat up.

"What about her?" Sora asked listening carefully.

"I wanna take her out…" Zach grinned placing a hand on his hip.

Both contestants stared at each other without blinking.

Sora thought for a moment choosing his words wisely "Kairi isn't a trophy or someone's possession, she's a person. I have no right to agree, but it doesn't matter…"

He swung his Oathekeeper forward while the Oblivion appeared moments later in his other hand behind him.

"Because you won't beat me." Both keyblades swung within his experienced hands.

Zach chuckled lightly "touchy subject eh?"

Sora's agility doubled while his attacks cut closer and harder. His feet dancing familiarly while his weapons made contact with the intruders.

The duo moved so quickly it was hard for the crowd to even tell who was winning.

Within minutes Zach fell to his side clutching his arm on the ground unable to move anymore.

"Jeez man, you're something else." He muttered through the pain.

Sora stabbed both key blades into the ground. "yeah, so are you."

And with that he offered a hand to his defeated opponent.

The crowd went crazy.

The announcer's booming voice drowned within the sea of shouts and cheers

Kairi jumped up and down cheering for her victorious friend. She felt sorry for Zach, Sora wasn't one to take lightly in battle.

Within minutes the ground shook violently. The cheers turned into mutters and gasps as a gigantic creature was pulled into the ring. At least 30 soldiers held tightly to chains that wrapped around the it's colossal limbs.

"HOLY COW!" screeched the announcer.

Large twisted horns grew from its head as its teeth poked dangerously through its snout. The guards weren't given it much leeway agitating the monster thoroughly. It had a blood red heartless symbol bared on its chest. Sora almost felt bad for the creature wanting to grant it a swift end, if it didn't get him first.

"Looks like a heartless straight from the underworld, Can Sora actually defeat this beast? How can a single man do this?! That thing doesn't look friendly!" the nervous rambling flooded the stadium.

The monster stood on its hind legs roaring to the sky dragging several men along the way.

"REATREAT!" screamed one of the men. The others immediately followed orders ditching their posts to safer ground.

The Beast roared angrily focusing all his attention on the challenger ahead of him.

Sora readied his blades catching his breath. He ran towards his target as he dodged its deadly fist scaling its arm. A loud cry filled the arena as the key blades connected with the foe.

"GET EM SORA, KICK HIS ASS STRAIGHT BACK TO HADES GATES!" Called out a man from the audience into his hands.

If only these people knew what Sora had faced in the past. this was child's play to the young hero. Even so, that didn't stop her from worrying.

Kairi watched those around her as they cheered for her best friend. Her ears perked up at three voices behind her.

"Mmmm he's so dreamy, what I wouldn't give to be in the same room as him!" Voice 1 shrieked.

"I totally saw him training a few months back with Hercules. They were training shirtless and their bodies were glistening like gods, ugh he's a freaking hottie. What I wouldn't give to have those chiseled arms around me" The second voice shrilled.

Kairi's eye twitched as she gripped the flesh on her upper thighs.

"Please, like either of you girls would know what to do with a bod like that, I'd have him begging…"

Jealousy and rage radiated through the petite redheads body. That's it, no one would talk about her man like that. Courage rushed through her as she stood up abruptly turning around to give these hussies a good talking to.

All three sets of eyes fell onto Kairi as she opened her mouth to verbally assault them. This was it, she was gonna let them have it.

The crowd burst into cheers, applause, and whistles.

"OHHHHHHHHH AND ITS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! THIS YEARS KOLISEUM KING IS SORAAAAAA!"

Kairi turned around to look at her best friend bowing dramatically. The creature doubled over lying still not far from Sora.

"WOW! WHAT A SHOW! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the announcer's voice was barely audible over the raging crowd.

The princess of heart suddenly flooded with embarrassment thinking about her previous actions. She sunk lower into the seat wanting to disappear. She didn't understand why she was acting like this. Kairi was not one to easily succumb to nonsense, her blood was boiling not even a minute ago. She didn't like not feeling in control, maybe all this training was starting to get to her.

Shoving her head into her hands, she was seriously losing her cool.

Sora hid beneath his hood in the shadows outside the arena. He rested against the marble pillar with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He knew she was there, he knew whenever she was around. He could just simply and unexplainably feel it.

Most of the crowd had come and gone leaving the grounds almost empty. He was attempting to stay hidden from the public eye. Winning was great and all, but he didn't like being flooded by hundreds. Being grabbed and pulled by girls wasn't appealing to him, unless it was one girl in particular.

He rested the back of his skull against the surface behind him. He hadn't seen her in a year and the ache of missing her started to hurt. Realizing months ago that he needed to take more initiative when it came to his personal life.

He looked to the side quickly recognizing the voice he heard.

"Well that was awesome! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, and you even got to see you know who." It was Axel, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey you don't look so good, you okay?" The pyro asked looking towards the smaller red head.

Then he saw her, it had to be her.

Her black backless halter tucked into her cargo shorts that sat perfectly on her shapely hips. She had detached long black sleeves covering her crossed arms ending at brown fingerless gloves. Black knee highs covered her long legs followed by boots that ended at her calves. His eyes scanned her from head to toe causing his mouth to get instantly dry. Her long auburn hair was what gave her away. He had yet to meet a single soul to possess that same exact color as her.

"…Yeah." She grinned at her training partner.  
The front of her shirt covered her chest completely while hugging her neck tightly. She had a quiver filled with arrows hanging from her hip along with a few pouches. He couldn't help but blush fiercely thinking about his best friend's body. She was by far the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on.

Sora was ripped from his day dream when he saw Zach approach the duo.

"Hey! Long time no see. Good game man too bad Sora snuffed you out." Lea giving Zach a fist bump.

"Yeah, He's ridiculously strong. I guess I'm going to have to train even harder." Zach laughed while smiling at Kairi.

"Zach" he offered his hand in her direction. She smiled back offering hers,

"I'm Kairi."

"So, did you guys enjoy the show?" his words dripping with nonexistent suave.

Before either could answer Sora's sculpted arm rested along Kairi's shoulders.

"Yeah, did yah?" flashing his trademark smile inches from her face.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed allowing herself to be pulled into his warm embrace.

She hugged him tightly as Sora looked into Zach's eyes amusingly.

"I missed you!" Kairi chirped into his shirt. He looked down at the girl snuggled into his chest, as he enclosed his arms around her.

"Hey Fellars! Over here!" Called Goofy and Donald from the worlds exit by the docking station.

Sora kept an arm around her shoulders not ready to let go of her just yet. Their feet clanked loudly against the metal platform as they made their way over.

Lea looked between the couple and the swordsman.

"oh yeah, they got that heart connection thing going on so I wouldn't even try if I were you." Lea stated waving while he caught up to his comrades.

Zach just stared in confusion wondering if that really just happened.

"You guys need a lift? We're making our way to Radiant Garden to see Leon and the gang. I was supposed to attend this meeting, but I heard tournament and I just couldn't help myself " Sora laughed nervously thinking about the scolding he would receive from Leon.

"Why thank you kind sir, we'd love one" Kairi playfully curtsied. Sora smiled following the beauty up the ramp.

"Wait Sora! You forgot this."

Sora turned around curiously to see Phil toss something shiny and gold at him. Sora caught what appeared to be a crown. He looked at it smiled and waved at the small goat man.

AN: Whelp!? Let me know what you guys think, I'm looking to have this whole story posted by June 1. I originally wanted to make it a 5 part series, but FanFiction and their damn word limit…GRRRR. Please review to let me know what your thoughts are.


	3. Chapter 2: A Birthday Wish For You

**CHAPTER 2**

Orange and pink clashed in the sky above Radiant Garden creating an unbelievable scenery. Sora and Kairi walked side by side throughout the lively market place. They were happy to see how much work the restoration committee had put into rebuilding.

A group of kids ran in front of the couple stopping wide eyed in amazement, "Hey look JoJo! It's Sora!" nudging his pal who was star struck.

"wow! You're really strong mister!" Cried another.

"we saw you in the tournament earlier!"

The smallest boy from the back made his way in front of Sora pointing his wooden sword at the now crouched key blade wielder. Sora shot his hands up immediately surrendering to the young boy.

"I'm going to be as strong as you one day, no, even stronger!" The other boys laughed teasing their smallest friend as he wilted.

Sora poked his chest, the boy looked up at him.

"All you have to do is work hard and believe in yourself and anything is possible. Besides,"

Sora stood up placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm gonna have to retire eventually!" He replied jokingly.

Kairi watched intently as the spark lit once more in the boy's eyes. Sora's strength and courage always seemed to be instantly contagious.

"Right!" the pipsqueak shouted slicing the air with his wooden weapon.

The kids took off continuing their adventure as thoughts of heroism, dragons and princesses rushed through their heads.

The couple made their way to the fountains in front of them.

"That was sweet." Kairi replied facing him as the butterflies returned to their usual manic flutter.

Sora looked down at the golden crown as he recalled memories of himself at that age.

"He reminded me so much of myself at that age. Say Kairi, remember those good ole' days?" He asked smiling at the girl.

"He, he," she laughed as her hand found it ways to her mouth. A flashback of a little Sora carrying his wooden sword made its way from her memory.

"You were so cute back then, you practically brought that sword everywhere with you." Her smile reaching her eyes.

Sora placed the crown on his unruly spikes and crossed his defined arms across his chest.

"What about now, am I still cute Kairi?" He asked as the crown tilted forward . She could feel her own body betray her as her face felt a familiar heat. He smiled at her stepping closer attempting to erase the gap between them.

"O-Of course, I mean, you definitely grew up." She spewed as she mentally slapped herself at her choice of words. Here he was being completely suave while she managed to turn to mush.

They stood their falling into each other's everlasting gaze. Neither of them having the strength to break the connection.

"…Sora! About time you're here." Sora turned to see Leon making his way closer to the couple.

Kairi quickly stepped back pushing the fallen strands of hair behind her ears nervously.

"Hey leon, how are you?" He asked.

"Could be better, listen I want to show you something if you got a moment." Leon started.

"Sure thing, just give me a sec."

Leon nodded waving towards Kairi, giving them their space.

Sora looked back at Kairi, he could feel the disappointment radiating off of her.

"I have to meet with the restoration committee, hopefully it won't take long." He scratched the back of his avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay, I'm glad I got to see you today." She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

His gaze met hers as he asked, "If it's okay can I see you afterwards?"

She smiled lowering her arms, "Of course."

All of a sudden Kairi threw her arms around him resting her head against his black V neck.

"Just in case I don't get to see you later…" her voice vibrated through his chest.

Sora wanted to assure her that he'd be there, but deep down he knew he couldn't. He knew better then to make a promise that he couldn't keep. His life was hectic and he knew what his job entailed. Leaving on a moment's notice was their teams specialty.

He rested his lips on top of her head as guilt flooded through him.

"I miss you already" He whispered barely audible being the first to let go.

Leon and Sora stood inside the research center typing away at the main data frame.

"…So, you're telling me we have a week until Master Xehanort attempts to open Kingdom Hearts once again." Sora, Donald and Goofy stood front and center studying the chart on the gigantic screen.

"Yes, at least that's what we think. If my theory is correct he will attempt to start a key blade war destroying absolutely everyone and everything in its path. With that many hearts Kingdom Hearts will respond to him. We can only assume the worst when it comes to Xehanort." Leon stated as he rubbed his temples to sooth his current headache.

"Key blade war?" Sora asked looking towards Donald and Goofy. Both of his companions shrugged looking confused.

"Yeah, where Key blades possessed by darkness clash against the key blades that fight alongside the light. Riku and the King contacted me earlier through a radio transmission, they were able to complete their rescue mission."

Sora and the gang cheered excitedly.

"So Aqua and Ventus are finally freed from the realm of darkness." The key blade bearer said looking towards Leon.

The older man walked towards the group "Yeah, they're currently on their way out. They said one of their teammates Terra is being controlled by Master Xehanort. He's being referred to as 'Young Xehanort'."

"Oh brother, here we go again" Donald quacked placing his feathered hands against his hips.

"Well then we'll have to rescue him next, and then we'll take down Xehanort." Sora said while pumping his fist in the air. Goofy stepped forward and asked, "But what about Kingdom Hearts, how do we deal with that?" He looked to Leon.

Leon looked to the floor, "I'm not sure.."

"All I know is closing it isn't doing the trick, with it there it's just to accessible."

"So why don't we destroy it?" Sora asked curiously.

Leon crossed his strong arms and shook his head, "not sure if that's even possible…."

He looked towards the large screen displayed in front of them. The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the group.

"The kings team is going to do their best to research the DTL, DTD and Kingdom Hearts itself. I'm sure it's safe to say we should alert all the princesses of heart about the current dangers. With Xehanort spotted in several spots I'm sure he's up to know good."

"What about…Kairi?" Sora questioned swallowing the memory of her lifeless body.

A voice behind them was quick to respond. "You don't need to worry about her, I stop by their training sessions time to time. You shouldn't underestimate her, she's strong…"

Everyone turned to see Cloud leaning against the door frame. The thought of Kairi fighting gave Sora mixed feelings.

"…And don't think we're not going to yell at you for ditching the Restoration Committee meeting…"

He looked to Leon as he approached the group continuing their previous conversation.

"..We're sending requests to all the worlds asking for assistance on that day. If Leon's right we only have seven days to prepare for the battle of a life time. According to the king he knows for certain this will all take place at the Key Blade Graveyard…" Cloud finished saying while joining the others.

Goofy Gulped, "K-Key Blade G-Graveyard?" He asked looking down to a concerned Donald.

It was late into the night, silence fell throughout merlin's cabin. Kairi stood in front of her mirror in her room tussling her hair around. She wanted to make sure she looked okay in case Sora happened to stop by. She stared at her reflection observing how much she'd grown within the year. Her curves grew in all the right places. A white cami clung to her slim form riding up a few inches above the hem of her pajama pants.

A heavy sigh left her lips as she peered at the clock on the wall.

 **9:54 pm**

He must have gotten caught up in something important. She rubbed her upper arms attempting to soothe the dull ache that expanded with every breath she took. Even Sora had forgotten what today was, her eighteenth Birthday.

Kairi reached for her covers as memories surfaced of her as a little girl. When she had washed up on Destiny Islands Shore she had forgotten everything besides her name. The doctors were completely stumped with her CAT Scans, everything looked fine with absolutely no head injuries. They chalked it up to PTSD and threw her in a foster home. Since she had no recollection of her birthday the mayor had made the day she showed up to the island her honorary birthday which was today.

She grabbed her pillow cuddling into it, she didn't blame Sora for not remembering. He had the weight of all the worlds resting on his shoulders. She wiped a lone tear that fell from her eye, there was no way she'd feel sorry for herself.

"CLINK"

Kairi sat up listening intently, 'Probably the wind' she thought.

"CLINK"

No, definitely not the wind. She shot up tossing her blankets to the side, looking around her for the source of the noise.

Her eyes fell upon her window, she pressed her hand to the cool glass as she peered down to see no other than Sora with a fist full of pebbles. Her fingers quickly unlocked the window and pushed it open.

"Hey" She whispered resting her face on her perched arms.

"Hey" He replied with a half-smile.

"You might want to watch out." He spoke softly while backing up.

His left hand was clutched to his chest holding something small. Sora swiftly ran up the wall of the house grabbing the window sill with his right hand pulling himself up with it. He sat on her window sill as he put one leg at a time in the window.

The couple faced each other closely.

"sorry I'm late" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I wanted to take a shower before I killed someone with my odor." He plugged his noise jokingly making the girl in front of him giggle.

'I love her laugh' he thought while resting his forehead against hers, needing to feel more of her.

"How were things with Leon?" She pulled away asking curiously.

Sora thought of a way to respond without ruining their moment. "…Exhausting" He muttered.

He remembered the small box that currently resided in his left hand. Sora presented it to the girl in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Kairi" holding it out for her to take it.

The glowing girl smiled up at him and proceeded to accept the gift, she popped open the top.

Inside laid an ordinary strawberry cupcake, she threw her head back while her laughter filled her small room.

"A cupcake?! Sora you remembered." She stared at him holding the small treat in her hand.

"What? The fact you love cupcakes or that I remembered your birthday?" He questioned with a large smile on his face.

Her smile was brighter than the milky way, and he knew that for a fact.

"I never forgot your birthday, even if I wasn't able to tell you physically. I would tell the stars and pray that they'd find their way to you." He rested his large hands on her bare hips and pulled her closer.

The brunette lifted a finger casting a small flame.

"Watch this" He stated while he moved the flame closer to the cupcake.

A Golden sparkling dust rose from the cupcake taking the shape of butterflies. They flapped realistically around the room.

"It's magic." Sora whispered as tons of golden sparkling creatures floated around the couple.

Kairi's eyes lit up as she watched the magical display surround them. She looked at Sora surprised to see him watching her.

"Sora, it's amazing!" she exclaimed while the butterflies exploded leaving golden magical remnants falling around them.

He took the cupcake to place it on the nearby desk as he grabbed her hands lovingly. Sora brought them to his lips and said,"There's so many things I want to show you, I can't even begin to describe what I've seen. But I have to say out of everything…" Looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're by the far the most incredible." and with that he mustered every ounce of courage that flooded through him. He grabbed her face pulling her into him, their lips touched as his hands fell to her lower back. Kairi shocked at first, but quickly placed her inexperienced hands to his face pulling him closer. His tongue poked into her mouth begging for immediate entrance.

The Wielder felt hot all over, he felt like his body had been lit on fire. They greedily sucked all the air from each other's lungs before pulling away.

"…Wow." Was all he could say. Their foreheads once again rubbed together affectionately. Kairi bit her lower lip looking deeply into his sky-blue eyes. He wished he could stay there forever, but a device vibrated within his pocket reminding him that his time had long since been up.

Sora walked Kairi over to her bed as she nestled comfortably in. He tucked her in and crouched down sitting on his heels. He rubbed her face affectionately with one hand while the other rested underneath his chin on the bed.

"Sora?" Kairi called for the young man.

"Yeah?" He perked up listening intently.

"Thank you, for everything. Ever since I was little, you always took care of me. You're my best friend no matter what happens." Her eyes growing heavier by the minute.

Sora responded by affectionately holding the side of her face.

"You don't need to thank me for something I want to do, I'll always be by your side as long as you let me. I should get going but just so you know I hate saying goodbye as much as you hate hearing them."

He stood up as slowly as he continued. "We're leaving for a new world first thing in the morning. Donald hasn't stopped paging me, he's probably on the verge of exploding into a bunch of feathers as we speak." His hands reached for the blanket and tucked her in kissing her forehead.

"I know you have to go…Can you stay just a few more minutes, please?" she whispered quietly.

Between her pleading eyes and using the word 'please' he couldn't possibly refuse.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He kneeled back down to his previous position. Sora's heartbeat still pounded loudly, the memory of their first kiss on replay. Ten minutes later Kairi's breathing fell into a soft rhythm falling into a pleasant slumber.

His head rested on her mattress as he wondered how someone could be so intoxicating.

The buzzing contraption had been going off for nearly an hour now, he pulled it out to see Donald's face pop up on the device. Clearly his teammate wasn't thrilled with Sora's late-night adventures.

He tip toed soundlessly to the window throwing one leg out gently leaning on the window sill. Taking one last look at the sleeping beauty he smiled and jumped down the two story cottage.

He felt like he could do a thousand backflips simultaneously, or swim across the Atlantic Ocean…and back. A love drunk grin sprouted onto the key blade wielders face. He made his way closer to where he should have been and was getting further from he wanted to be.

A dark figure stood from afar as they watched the zoned-out teen make his way from the cottage rested in the corner towards the world exit docking station.

"Perfect…" He whispered to himself falling back within the shadows once more.

AN: I want to point out I'm going for a more mature Sora, the doofy pre-pubescent boy shall no longer exist. Meet the new hormonal Sora! I also really would like to see a bad ass Kairi in KH3, to give her character a good story arc would be my biggest wish. Besides Sora and Kairi actually being together, but I have a feeling they won't give us any fluff. (Cries in palms, throws self into corner dramatically) Please review, I'd truly appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories and Promises

**CHAPTER 3**

Sora boarded the Large Vessel parked at the floating docks without even thinking about it. His thoughts swirling quickly through his head as he thought about Kairi's soft lips. What did she use to make her skin so soft, or was it just her? His original plan was to sneak in quietly so he could avoid the wrath of his teammate. But that was all forgotten after he had tasted her lips. Nothing could possibly get to him, not after a night like that.

"Hey there you traveling hormone!" Donald quacked angrily tapping his foot rapidly.

Sora tuned him out sliding past both of his comrades to escape to his room. He just needed some time to process all of today's events. Donald's rant could wait until tomorrow. The door shutting them out physically and emotionally.

Donald being offended by his comrade's actions immediately made his way to the closed door. Goofy reached a hand towards Donald tense shoulder.

"Listen Donald, sometimes people need their own space. Sora's not a kid anymore, Ayhuck. I know we have a mission and all, but don't forget that as a young man he has needs to. You can't blame him for wanting more than this." He said looking while looking around the ship.

Donald opened his beak to complain but sighed at the truth within his long-time pal's words. He was tough on Sora and he knew it but someone had to be. It seemed like yesterday an overly energetic and naïve boy ran around with a key blade and his goofy grin. But that was far from who he was today, Sora had grown into a strong warrior. He had sprouted like a bean stalk standing at 6 feet ditching his chubby cheeks for a strong jaw and defined muscular physique to match. With everything they had been through he acted as a fatherly figure towards the young man.

Donald walked to his suite and shut the door signaling defeat. Leaving Goofy to stand in the hallway of the sleeping quarters alone.

A light knock tapped on the other side of Sora's door. "Go away Donald." He yelled with his face buried in his pillow face down on the bed.

Goofy opened the large medal door creaking as he stepped through.

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you for a second?" Goofy timidly asked. Sora sat up leaning against the headboard looking at him.

"Of course, Goofy, what's up"

"Well, it's just I got a letter from Maxie today. He said he asked NAME to marry him." Sora jumped up to congratulate his friend.

"That's amazing! So why do you look so upset? Did Donald say something? Is he not letting you go becau-.."

Goofy chuckled softy interrupting him.

"No Sora, It's just, I don't know if I want to do this for much longer." He stated quietly looking down at his gloved hands. Sora knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I think this is my last adventure. When I get back to Disney Castle I'd like to step down from being Captain of the Royal Knights. Maxie's all grown up and I know they want kids, and I want to be closer to my family so when it does happen I'll be around to help." Goofy continued shocking Sora with his honesty.

"Goofy, if you're sure than do what your heart tells you. I'm getting a little tired of running around chasing heartless myself. I could use a nice long vacation." Sora joked attempting to lighten the mood.

Goofy looked sadly at the kid he witnessed grow up in a gummy ship. At fifteen he was separated from all his loved ones and thrown into battle from day one. He always felt bad Sora didn't get to have the normal teen experience. Instead he was entrusted to save worlds from plunging in darkness. It sounded like some video game story line.

"Sora, what about you? What do you want to do?" He asked the young man.

Sora immediately straightened up looking to the wall while thinking of an answer. "honestly Goofy, I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I don't really have a ton of options dropping out of school to play the hero roll. I can't really go get a job as an accountant, now can I?" He laughed nervously, joking was Sora's way of coping in uncomfortable situations.

"Do I even have a choice?" He chuckled sadly looking down at his gloved hands.

"There's always a choice Sora. Did Kairi like her cupcake?" He asked resting a hand on Sora's shoulder attempting to change the subject.

Sora smiled at Goofy once he heard the girls name. "I figured it out." He said standing up looking to his friend.

"My life hasn't amounted to much, but one thing is certain. I need to be with Kairi in whatever way I can as much as she'll allow me to be. When I'm with her I feel like I'm floating, and when we touch it feels like my bodies on fire, in a good way. My heart wants to beat out of its chest. I've managed to face the most dangerous villains in the universe and when it's just us…" He ran his hands through his hair feeling frustrated. "I forget about everything, she's the light within all this darkness, she's my light." His curled fist against his pounding heart. He had finally admitted his feelings for Kairi out loud, even if it wasn't to her. It was a step in the right direction for him.

"Ahyuck, Gosh Sora you're in love is all." Goofy stood up next to Sora grabbing his shoulders once more.

"Love?" Sora questioned dumbly.

"Love silly! Sora, you were willing to give up your own life for her, that already speaks volumes in itself. She's your best friend the person who really knows who you are, not just the key blade wielder but what makes Sora tick. If I remember correctly didn't you already tell her you loved her."

Sora's face burned with humiliation while he thought long and hard to remember such a time.

"The day we defeated the Ansem imposter way back when." The memory assaulted his brain as he remembered desperately holding onto Kairi's hand as the ground around them pushed apart from each other. He remembered watching her feet drag as she clung tightly, desperate to hold on for as long as she could."

' _I'll come back to you…I promise!'_

He remembered shouting out over the loud groans of the earth as it shifted even more.

' _I know you will!"_ and with that their hands were forced apart. Sora remembered watching her figure slowly fade away into the darkness. He remembered he wanted to jump, he wanted to scale the difference and be with her. But he couldn't leave Riku behind, he refused to forget about their other best friend. Kairi understood which he knew, she was always understanding.

Goofy looked towards the boy who was lost in thought, "Sora? you don't remember do you?"

The memory of that day still playing in his head he saw his younger self on that patch of land tears fell from his eyes as she faded away. He cupped his hands to his mouth and screamed out "Kairi! I Love you! Wait for me…please" His hands fell back to his side.

"Sora?" Goofy called out to his dazed teammate.

"Oh my god, I told her I loved her…." Sora smacked his hands to his face he could die on the spot. How had he not remembered saying that? Even if she didn't hear it, he said it.

"Sometimes the heart speaks up when the mind shuts down….Ahyuck"

Kairi awoke as a large hand covered her mouth. Blinded by fear she squirmed until Lea's face was within inches of her. Wide eyed he placed a finger to his lips and then pointed to her ears signaling for her to listen.

Kairi calmed quickly listening as she heard furniture being thrown and glass shatter.

Her eyes scanned the clock above the door, **5:50 am**

Lea took his hand away from Kairi's mouth slowly, "Get dressed we have to go, NOW!" he whispered harshly. Kairi quietly jumped from her bed grabbing her clothes folded on the night stand as Lea ran to the door peering through the crack to watch for anyone coming.

"…When I ask you a question you answer me old man." A harsh voice commanded from downstairs.

Kairi finished pulling her last stocking on followed by her boot. As her fingers gripped the boot and tugged it on she hit the desk causing the cupcake inside the box to tumble off of the dresser. The small box tumbled to the ground before she could reach it.

Lea turned around to stare wide eyed as Kairi finished her boot looking worriedly towards him.

'Crap'

He turned around to peer through the crack once more to see a masked figure standing directly on the other side. The intruder kicked the door open as the heavy wood hit Lea in the head.

"Well hello there Key blade wielders." The dangerous voice growled. He wore dark armor that hid his identity well. Kairi could see her reflection on the face shield of his helmet.

Kairi fumbled while grabbing her slim container of arrows, she wrapped the strap around her shoulders.

Lea lunged forth with his key blade drawn at the enemy. Kairi quickly equipping hers they defended their home with all their strength. It was two against one there's no way it could be this hard to land a hit.

Kairi's key blade was knocked out of her hand as he threw his fist aiming at her face. Kairi ducked quickly her hands hit the floor as she kicked out her leg to take the intruder down. Her legs met with the back of his calves as he fell to the floor. Lea took the opportunity to send a fire attack to engulf him in his flames.

Lea and Kairi caught their breath until it hit her like a brick wall, "Merlin…" She whispered as she turned Lea right on her tail. They ran down the hall jumping down the steps landing skidding to a halt. Right before them was their master laid out on the ground coughing up massive amounts of blood.

Kairi fell to her knees grabbing Merlin's head as she tried to think of something anything. She went to grab a potion from the pouch on her hip as the injured wizard grabbed it before reaching her destination.

"Kairi…Lea.." More blood spewed from his mouth.

"It's too late, run… please!" He begged.

Lea noticed the considerable amount of damage the old man had taken knowing there was nothing they could do to heal a gaping hole in their master's chest.

"Master, No!" Kairi's tears fell onto the dying wizard's chest.

"Kairi, be brave…Run…" He whispered chocking on his own blood.

"Thank you for everything master, I'm so sorry…" She cried into Merlin's weak bloody body.

The dark intruder could be spotted at the top of the stairs. Lea shot 3 fireballs at the stairs blowing up part of the house.

Kairi still knelt down next to her Master. He gasped loudly as Kairi held his hand through billows of smoke. Kairi coughed loudly as a hand reached out missing her by a hair but managing to snag her necklace as it broke off immediately into the enemy's hand. He dropped it landing next to their master's still body.

"You…You killed him!" She screamed standing up Lea next to her with his blade readied. Tons of homes were being destroyed as they spoke. The sky was a violent red with dark tendrils shot from the sky meeting the earth angrily like lightning.

A large ninja star was seen high above, Yuffie was close. That meant they weren't the only ones under attack.

"He gave me no choice he refused to talk, I don't like people who waste my time. The old bag of bones was half way through the door of death anyways, all I did was give him a little push. By the way, the name's Vanitas…" The disgusting voice spoke out.

"You're going to pay for this!" Lea screamed with both hands on the key blades handle he pulled it in half. His once burning key blade transforming into two machetes that were both ablaze.

The two teammates double teamed the intruder, they would make sure he would pay for he did to their master.

Sora yawned as he gripped the controls of the ship. They had been sailing through the universe for a couple hours now. Him and Goofy had stayed up past midnight just talking about life and everything in between. Sora fell asleep shortly after knowing Donald would want to be well on their way by five sharp.

"Hey Donald, how much longer until we get there?" Sora asked peeking back at his comrade. Donald studied the monitor in front of him poking and prodding it before responding.

"We've got ways to go before we even hit the portal. He quacked concentrating on the screen in front.

Sora turned back around to face front, his mind drifted off. He thought about the beautiful princess that let him kiss her and how she even kissed him back. He remembered how her tongue felt along his, steam was practically blowing from his ears. He was so infatuated with her it started to eat away the very center of his core.

The thought of Goofy's son getting married made the wheels in his head turn. Would she want to get married to him? Spending an eternity with someone, would that be something she could see herself doing? From everything they had gone through Sora couldn't help falling in love with her. It was like she was hand crafted special from the gods just for him. "Hey Goofy you should tell Max about Destiny Island, I know it's a bit of a trip but the view is worth it. When the sets just right on the water the island glows. Everything shines a little brighten than before, it's amazing. He could always get married there. " Sora couldn't help but think of home, and how he missed everything about it. The salty air, hot sun, and cool water remembering the island piece by piece

An annoying beep brought Sora back to reality, "What is that?" He asked.

Goofy tapped the keyboard in front of his control station bringing a large envelope to the main monitor. The three watched intently as the envelope opened providing video footage.

"Apparently It's live footage coming from the main data frame in…Radiant Garden" Goofy responded as he clicked play on the video clip.

All three soldiers couldn't believe what they were seeing. Radiant Garden was in shambles, Debris littered the streets. Scattered flames were in every direction, the sky was black from the smoke generating from below. They could see magical lights flashing, evidence of a battle still present. The townspeople were screaming as heartless swarmed their homes.

"What the hell?" Sora muttered incredulously taking in all the destruction. They had been there not even 9 hours ago and now it looked like this, how was this possible? His chest immediately tightened as he brought a fist to his heart.

"…Kairi" her face popped into his head.

"Donald, Goofy hang on!" Sora grabbed the handles not giving his teammates time to react. He pulled the controls towards him as hard as he could. The ship immediately flipping forwards flying the opposite direction.

"Sora! What are you doing?! WAITTTT!" Screamed Donald as he clung to the chair desperately trying to clip himself in. Sora peeked behind him seeing his teammates strapped in none the less terrified.

"Hold on!" he screamed slapping the big red button in the middle of the large control board. The ships jets blasted twice the amount of pressure causing the vessel to hit warp speed.

'Hold on guys I'm coming'

AN: This chapter was a toughie for me, I kept feeling stuck but In the end I am satisfied with the result. So nothing drives me crazier when you start to read a great story and it turns into Hiatus or the author ditches it. I promise not to leave you guys hanging (If the story is as good as I hope) If you haven't reviewed and you like the story please do so! I need as much encouragement I can get, writing isn't my forte but I shall try for all of the patient SxK and Kingdom Hearts fans!


	5. Chapter 4: Marching On

**CHAPTER 4**

Vanitas laughed psychotically as Kairi dodged his powerful attacks. She managed to get struck a little while ago and it nearly stole her breath. If Tifa hadn't stumbled upon her she might have been a goner.

"Kairi, we need to work together to bring him down, you ready?" She side eyed the key blade trainee.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm looking for something. Here, have some fun with these." He snapped his fingers and black smoke rose from the ground as 12 or so hooded creatures surrounded the two girls.

"…Shit, Phantoms." Tifa cursed as she tightened her fists. "Kairi, don't let them touch you, if they get close enough they can suck your soul right out of your body."

"Got it" she replied while adjusting her grip on Destiny's Embrace. Both warrior's backs rested against each other.

Within seconds both females charged forward attacked the floating heartless. One phantom swung wildly at Kairi as she back flipped several times as Tifa swung one by its cloak as she released it to clash with the heartless Kairi was dodging. Kairi was falling head first as her right hand met with the ground breaking her fall. She was in a one-handed hand stand as she used her key blade to cast blizzard at the enemy moving quickly towards her.

Kairi felt something she never felt before brewing deep within her. It felt like a growing mass of rage, she had never seen someone die in front of her before, besides Sora's suicidal attempt to save her years ago. Tears numbly fell as she slashed away roughly at the heartless. It felt like she was experiencing a world wind of emotions that swirled violently inside her. She grabbed the front of the phantoms cape while impaling it deep within the creature as it whaled loudly. Ripping her weapon from the dead carcass she threw the lifeless form to the side.

She looked to see Tifa running towards her, "Where did Vanitas go?" She asked looking around her for any clues.

"I'm not sure, but we have to catch up with him. I need to avenge Master Merlin." Kairi declared numbly.

Tifa looked worriedly at Kairi before she could say anything tons of neo heartless covered the surrounding roof tops of the few buildings that still stood.

Kairi held out her Key Blade in front of her while she closed her eyes. She gathered as much magical energy to her hands as she felt a warm hum envelope her hand. The Destiny's Embrace had turned into a beautiful golden bow flourished with several flowers on the ends.

She readied her bow as Tifa brought her hands up once more preparing for whatever came their way. Within seconds the heartless started to jump off the buildings one at a time. Kairi released her bow quickly reloading at a blinding speed. Every bow she shot didn't just pierce one foe, its aim was as true as her heart and pierced all for within its aim. They managed to eliminate more than half of the heartless before they even had a chance to put a claw to the ground.

A mangled yelp came from behind Kairi as she turned to see Vanitas down the street standing in front of what once had been a spell book store.  
Vanitas raised the woman by her throat, her hands clawed at the glove as she gasped for air. "I will not ask again! Where is that book?!"

Kairi bolted towards the woman as a she saw a few children sob from the doorway as they watched their mother's eyes roll into her skull. Kairi took a knee once she reached a perfect spot, she grabbed an arrow feeling the familiar string grace her cheek. She inhaled lightly and released it, she watched as the arrow pierced the man's forearm causing him to drop the unresponsive woman. The children ran around their mother shaking her repeatedly.

Vanitas grabbed his wounded arm while he watched her stand from the ground.

"Leave her alone! These people haven't done anything, why are you here? What do you want?" She asked attempting a peaceful resolve.

"You stupid girl, you must have a death wish!" He bitterly barked releasing the injured limb.

Within a second he had appeared directly in front of Kairi with his hands on her throat. She immediately felt the burning sensation that spread through her chest. She dropped her bow put her hands together pushing them through his arms and slammed them down on his arms. It was a self-defensive maneuver she was taught within the first month of her training.

Her whole life she watched from the side lines or needed rescuing, but not today or any day from here on out for that matter. She would be saving herself. He threw a punch as she dodged it locking his arm within hers. Her fist collided with the face of the helmet punching repeatedly. He flung his arm forcing her off of him as she flew back she landed on the side of the building.

A fire burnt inside her that she never felt before, she didn't know where it came from but she did know she wanted to hurt this man badly. She shook her numb bloody fist quickly clenching them quickly taking in the dangerous foe.

A huge patch was burnt on his right arm showing off charred skin while his other arm bled profusely. She didn't just get him randomly in the arm, she aimed for a major vein and prevailed. He stared through his now cracked helmet not moving an inch.

She knew he must have felt some exhaustion, because her limbs burnt beneath her weight. She shook off those thoughts quickly. Her rage burned brighter than her exhausted limbs, she would not give in.

"I was sent on a mission to get something and I'm not leaving without it. I'll play with you later" He called out as he jumped onto the roof and took off hoping between ruble and rooftops.

Kairi turned to see Tifa holding the wounded woman with one hand while the other held the potion to her shaking lips.

"What did he want?" Kairi knelt down to the woman's level helping her stand hoping to get any source of information.

"An ancient spell book for…for Heaven magic" She replied hoarsely.

"…Heaven magic?" Tifa repeated her confused.

The spell shop keeper cleared her throat before explaining, "It's a lost type of magic that the white wizard discovered hundreds of years ago, she was rumored to be half angel half human. It's said she could call upon the heavens for help, borrowing the celestial powers at her every beck and call."

One of the small children handed his mother a glass of water.

The two warriors looked to each other before the woman started again. "I don't have it because it's currently residing with your master." She informed the red head standing there confused. She needed to connect the dots, without another word Kairi turned around making a run for it. She prayed it would be there somewhere within the rubble of what was her home not even a few hours ago.

Her legs carried her swiftly even though they burned every step of the way. She hoped her comrades were all safe as she pushed herself even faster. Rounding the corner, she saw the destroyed cottage as she approached with caution. She walked through the nonexistent door way stepping over the rubble.

And there he was, Merlin's body laid still several shades paler. He had died protecting them, she felt the familiar stabbing pain within her chest. Hot tears fell helplessly as a few sobs slipped through her mouth. She grabbed a sheet from behind her and placed it over his body, silently giving her condolences to her master. He taught her almost everything she knew, she was standing there that very moment because of him.

"…Be brave child… RUN!" she could hear his last words to her on repeat. Footsteps approached behind her, as she quickly rubbed away the tears. She turned to meet her partners solemn face.

"Poor gramps, how could someone do this, why would they want to" He lowered his head to pay his respects silently.

"not someone, something. A monster" She replied while looking through the rubble. Everything seemed to be destroyed, except for a single tea pot.

Kairi walked over to pick it up gently as she could vaguely make out a protection spell that was cast upon the object. She stared at the green clay pot in her hands while concentrating all of her magic on the item. The ceramic pot rose from the girl's hands slowly as it started to shake.

Lea and Kairi watched intently as it cracked open and out fell a miniscule white leather-bound book. Carefully placing it on a rock to the side of them she pointed her keyblade at the book whispering a spell she knew all to well. The book instantly grew to its regular size as she ran to it picking it up. Her fingers traced the engraved words she read out loud.

"…Lost Magic Volume 11: Heavenly Magic, this is it! We have what he wants." She declared skimming through the pages quickly to see if she could find any clues.

Lea looked at her curiously as she slammed the book shut looking at him, "I'm not sure what more we can do here from this point out Lea. But I know what I have to do. I don't know why but this book is so familiar to me and I need to find out what it means to me." She stated while putting the book under her arm. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways.." She looked at her boots feeling sadness wash over her.

"No way Jose, we're a team, and teams stick together."

Kairi looked up at Lea with wide eyes, mimicking his smile as she replied, "Yeah, you're right."

Lea placed his hands behind his head waiting for her to tell them their next move.

"There's one wizard who I know can help me. We need to take a trip to Master Yen Sid." Kairi took the elastic band from her wrist placing it in her hair to create a high ponytail. He knew this to be one of her ticks when she had an idea that was brewing in that crazy head of hers.

"Next stop Master Yen Sid's tower." Lea pointed towards the world exit.

"Wait…how are we getting there?" He questioned.

Kairi pulled a small blue orb from her pocket that had yellow lightning bolts carved into the glowing crystal.

"It's masters Star Shard…I never had a chance to give it back from yesterday." She answered quietly.

She looked to her taller partner and smiled. "I'm glad we're friends Lea, thank you." He looked back at her "Yeah you're not bad half pint, I know we started off rocky but I want you to know I got your back." They're forearms bumped together signifying their bond as teammates and new-found friends.

"Let's go!" Lea pumped his fist in the air. They took one final look to their masters covered body. Within a blink of an eye they shot through the sky like a shooting star.

Sora hit the ground with a powerful force. Blue electricity flowed around the strong warrior as he stood up from his crouched position. He couldn't believe it, what the hell had happened here? Who was responsible for such a massacre? He had defeated Pete and Maleficent months ago, stopping them from their usual attempt to take over Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort was the only mind that came to mind.

He looked to the sky to see the Cross Fire lower slowly to the docking stations. Due to his inability of possessing patience Sora had thrown himself from the ship free falling thousands of feet to his destination.

"Kairi! Lea!" Sora cupped his hands calling out walking around the rubble. It was disgusting, the once lively town had been destroyed to an unrecognizable state. Sora's Brow pulled together tightly as he approached what should have been Merlin's home. The whole left side of the cottage had been missing, tuffs of smoke rose from the roofless structure.

He ducked under a large piece drywall making is way to a body covered by a stained sheet. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he approached it carefully.

He crouched low gathering his courage he pulled the sheet to reveal Merlin's bloody pale face. Sora quickly replaced the sheet over his face. Taking a moment to pay his respects to his longtime friend and first trainer.

Bile made its way up his throat as he harshly swallowed it back, no time to get sick. Somewhere throughout all the mayhem were his friends, and he had to find every single one of them.

Cloud and Tifa approached the crouched key blade wielder.

"Kairi said it was Vanitas, he had surprise attacked them." Tifa spoke soft but firmly to him.

He turned quickly meeting both of his comrades, both of them looked exhausted and injured.

"I can't believe this happened, where's Kairi and Lea?" he asked immediately remembering his main objective.

"We managed to wound Vanitas pretty badly, but he kept running away he was searching for something. The woman he attacked mentioned a book, he was looking for a spell book on Heaven Magic. Once she heard the name of the book she took off somewhere as for Lea, I'm not sure." She replied crouching down head bent in respect for their fallen friend.

"Heaven Magic?" Sora repeated, "Never heard of it. What about you Cloud" he said looking towards the blonde male who rested against the little wall that was left.

"Not a clue, sorry. But to think theirs magic out there that holds the strength of the heavens alarms me. What would the heartless want with such a pure magic? Whatever the reason be it can't be good. " He responded as he walked behind his crouched team mate resting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Sora looked back to the fallen wizards covered body and felt a wave of anger rush through him. It didn't make sense, what did the heartless want now? Hadn't he stopped them several times? What was the point of all this fighting If it wasn't doing anything. He quickly shook off the negative thoughts, there were more important things at hand.

"Sora"

Sora looked to see cloud's hand stretched out to him. He moved closer to see a thin black necklace with a small white stone dangling from it.

"This was near Merlin." He handed it to the worried key blade wielder. Sora graciously took it immediately recognizing the piece of jewelry.

He whispered, "It's Kairi's, where would she go?" as he rolled the stone between his thumb and pointer finger.

The trip to the mysterious tower had been short, the tower stairs were a whole different story.

"Ughhhh, my legs are gonna fall off." Lea complained practically dragging his body. They had been walking up flights of stairs for what seemed like hours. A large wooden door with a glowing star pulsing right above it came into view.

"This must be it." She guessed grabbing the handle of the door pushing it to reveal Master Yen Sid's office.

There sat the powerful Master Yen Sid scratching notes on the parcel in front of him. "Agh, Lea and Kairi, I've been expecting you." The duo looked towards each other curiously as Kairi gathered enough courage to speak. The man hadn't even looked up to know who was standing in front of him. He had been the oldest and most powerful wizard currently alive within all the worlds that they knew of.

"Master, I'm not sure if you heard but Master Merlin is…." She clenched her fists unable to finish her sentence. The Mighty Yen Sid put his quill down followed by his glasses. He sighed looking towards the two battered key blade trainees in front of him.

"Yes, I'm well aware, but we shall not let his death be in vain. Kairi, Lea you stand before me ready and willing to fight alongside the others during the upcoming war, do you not?" He asked placing his hands together intertwining his fingers.

Lea and Kairi shared a glance, they both recognized the fire that burned within each other's eyes. Lea spoke for the both of them, "Yes, Sir."

"Very Well, within 7 days' time Xehanort will be attempting another barbaric Kingdom Hearts Ritual. He has come forth with his two-fellow dark key blade wielders. Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, King Mickey and their fellow comrades shall meet the enemy to stop their attempts of bringing chaos. You both shall join them, but do not underestimate these foes, they are extremely powerful. You can both stay here for the time being, My heart aches for my dear old friend. He was very proud of his pupils and cherished them deeply."

The information sunk into the exhausted couple he stepped from behind his desk ready to show them to their temporary rooms. As he made his way to the door Kairi interrupted, "If you don't mind sir there's one more thing I'd like to ask you." She asked not moving from her spot as she clenched the book tighter under her arm.

Master Yen Sid turned to face the young woman listening intently to her question. "Do you know what Heavenly Magic is?"

"Now how did you find out about that?" He questioned as Kairi and Lea had explained their encounter with Vanitas. They spared no details hopefully being right about being one step ahead of the heartless.

They sat in silence as Master Yen Sid walked towards his desk. He rubbed his achy temples soothing the pain that surged within his cranium. He hadn't realized how serious things had gotten within the past year.

Kairi broke the silence, "Master, I know this may be sensitive information but somehow this book calls to me. The second I picked it up a familiar feeling surged through my body. Why do I feel a connection to something I've haven't even heard of?" She questioned as she looked at the book within her grasp. Her thumbs brushed over the cover, it was as if it was pulling her in.

The Master wizard looked intently at the book and back to the person who held it. Suddenly everything clicked, the mess of dots were finally forming a picture.

"Merlin must have hade suspicions if this book was in his possession." Yen Sid held his hand out asking to see it.

Kairi stepped forward resting the leather bound hardcover on his desk.

The master placed both of his hands above the book. The cover flew open as the pages followed it quickly. They could feel an immense amount of magic coming from the pages. Lights throughout the tower flickered in and out, suddenly everything was silent.

"Just as I had thought." He muttered lifting the book to show both key blade wielders.

"Lea, tell me what you see." Lea stepped forward to skim through the pages. "nothing, this book is completely blank" He skimmed through one more time from cover to cover.

Kairi looked towards her friend worriedly. "Lea, are you crazy? Can you not see all these scriptures and spells?" ripping the book from his grasp reading a passage directly from the page he had pointed at. After she read the strange words she looked toward the wizard for explanation.

Master Yen Sid sat there with his hands resting underneath his chin. He finally replied, "So he was right."

"Kairi, Lea is correct, there are no visible words in this book, however…" He pushed himself out of his chair to bring the hardcover to the girl. Confusion washed over her as he handed it back to her.

"You can see the words within this book because it's your book, it's from your past. It has a remembrance charm placed upon it, only one person able to see it…" She reached for the manuscript within Master Yen Sid's hands.

"The reincarnation of The Great White Wizard, Master Ava." Her fingertips ran over the mint cover, as she felt the hum of magic float around her. She was the Great White Wizard…?

"Long ago there was a brave young woman by the name of Master Ava, one of the 6 great leaders. Her job was to protect the light from the ones with darkness in their hearts. They wanted It gone, without light there was no hope, without hope there was only defeat. When their kingdom was under attack the powerful protector of light sacrificed herself to the heavens in exchange for protection. instead of directly granting her wish the angels had given a mere human the power to fend the darkness. Master Ava was able to protect her people and home. Although, no one seemed to understand the closer a person stood to the light the bigger their shadow became. Making her the dark forces number one target. Unfortunately, Master Ava had slipped through the cracks never to be seen again. Before she vanished, she cast one final spell on herself and that book. She cast a regenerative magic spell, after her life ended another would be reborn possessing the ability to wield the same powerful magic."

"It is said the power of heavenly magic can exterminate any foe. Kairi you are the key to ending this war, you have the power to destroy Kingdom Hearts once and for all."

Kairi tried to soak it all in at once making her feel light headed. Yesterday she was a love-sick mess, and today she was an all powerful wizard. She was being given the task to destroy the one thing that Sora had been protecting all these years.

"Wait, how's it possible to be a princess of heart and the white wizard?" Lea groaned confused looking between Kairi and the Master.

"That's a good question, one I do not know the answer to just yet. I've never seen something like this before. I've had my suspicions about reincarnations when it came to Sora before…" He spoke as he looked through his bookshelf, "though I Never could find solid evidence supporting that claim."

He shut the book perched in his hand restoring to its original spot on the shelf. "You two should get some rest, we have a long week ahead of us. Especially you Kairi." He walked them to the door showing them each to their own room. Lea grumbled sarcastically about how happy he'd be training again while waving a good bye as he shut the door.

Kairi made her way down the hallway along with Master Yen Sid. "Kairi, I will do my best to help you reach your full potential. Tonight, I shall research to the best of my abilities and tomorrow we will start our vigorous training. We have less than a week to get you both ready for the Key blade war." He finished his sentence as he opened the door to the girl's temporary chamber. "Try and get some rest Kairi." He closed the door behind him as she fell to her bed immediately falling into a deep slumber. Her dreams were filled with such pleasant ideas she almost wished she could take refuge in them.

AN: I'm thinking about writing a deleted steamy scene with Sora and Kairi. I would like to place it towards the end, please let me know what you think!

Diehard SxK Fan OUTTT!


	6. Chapter 5: An Angel Awakens

**CHAPTER 5**

Several days had come and gone since the attack at Radiant Garden. Kairi and Lea trained frequently, taking several potions throughout the day to regain their stamina. Their training exercises consisted of blind folded duels, Tons of magical combinations, and unison attacks. They were completely in sync with each other, attacking as one.

Their friendship sure was a funny one, Kairi remembered how scared she felt when she was told she'd be training with him. Now they were two peas in a pod practically inseparable. Lea was the annoying older brother she never had, tripping her and playing ridiculous pranks. But when they were actively in battle he always had her back.

Master Yen Sid had asked to speak with both of them in his chambers. The trainees made their way up the never-ending stair case.

"Oh come on! Why hasn't this guy invested in an elevator yet, isn't he liked 400 years old?" Lea moaned and groaned his way next to Kairi.

"How does he do it?" She didn't hear a single word her friend had said next to her. Her hands trembled as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Step by step they made their way up in a comfortable silence.

Today was the day, the moment of truth. She would see if she was truly the proclaimed white wizard that Merlin had believed her to be. Her thoughts swarmed with visions of her previous Master. She wished she could seek his guidance once more. What would happen to her if she failed, or she was denied the power? She quickly ditched the negative thoughts. There was no way she'd fail with her friends lives on the line.

Yen Sid's door lie straight ahead. Kairi took a moment to settle her nerves before she gripped the thick handle pushing it open slowly. The door groaned loudly as they stepped inside to face an unexpected guest.

"Hi guys." Aerith sweetly smiled standing next to Master Yen Sid

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you're okay! How are things going in Radiant Garden?" Kairi made her way to the friendly face sharing a warm embrace.

"We're managing, don't you worry about us. How are you feeling? I know what both of you went through must have not been easy. We all loved Master Merlin so much. He has been family longer than I can remember."

She held her hand a moment longer, Aerith always had a motherly touch that could soothe the achiest soul.

"Now that everyone is accounted for, there's not a moment to waste. Kairi, I believe you need to read the passage out loud. What comes next is a complete mystery to me. From the little information I have gathered this will not be a pleasant experience, Excruciating would be putting it lightly. I have asked for Aerith's assistance she will watch over the process. I hope you don't mind." Master Yen Sid grabbed the familiar leather manuscript and passed it to Kairi.

She grabbed the book placing it on the floor kneeling in front of it.

The cover shot open immediately, blue and gold wispy tendrils flew all over. Kairi's auburn locks whipped wildly around her as she begun.

"I call to the heavens above, I the reincarnation of the great White Wizard humbly stand before thee…" Books flew from the shelves around them swirling into the wind storm created by a massive energy.

"…Grant me the powers I need to protect my people, to vanquish the wicked and the depraved….."

All of a sudden she felt warmth surround her body wrapping her in light. The temperature rose quickly, the warmth turned into a searing heat. She gasped loudly continuing,

"For I will lead them to victory and provide another hundred years of peace…." She cried out through the pain that radiated within her.

Aerith knelt beside her with her palms glowing offering Kairi medical support.

Kairi's screams echoed off of the walls surrounding them. Her fingers dug into her arms leaving small crescent shaped cuts. It felt as if hot lava was being injected into her veins spreading from her head to her toes.

"…PROVIDE THIS VESSEL WITH HEAVENLY MAGIC…"multiple voices screamed through the possessed girl.

Her eyes shot open shining brightly towards the sky as a large beam of light shot down from the ceiling covering Kairi. Her comrades blocking their eyes from the blinding light.

Her body rested on the cool ground beneath her soothing the burning sensation. Sweat dripped profusely down her body. Aeirth was a god send as she washed over Kairi's arms with a cold compress. Lea stood back feeling completely helpless afraid of getting in the way and making things worse.

"Kairi? How do you feel?" Aerith's sweet voice echoed through the girl's dark mind. She couldn't speak, she could barely even move.

Just when everyone had thought the worst was over she hollered in pain. Her sweat soaked face made contact with the cool floor. Pants and screams filled the tower for what felt like hours.

"What the hell?" Lea pointed towards the girls bare back. Two vertical burn marks appeared by her shoulder blades. Something was growing from the girls back as Master Yen Sid fell to his knees grabbing the frantic girl's arms.

"Lea! I need more cold water quick!" The medical mage cried passing the bucket to Lea. Within second he had it refiled with ice cold water.

She had been passing in out for an hour. Lying on the floor face forward trembling and drenched in her own sweat and tears. Her stockings were all singed with multiple holes exposing her skin. One of her black sleeves lay shredded to the side of her. They watched as the two growing masses expanded shifting into tons of long white feathers.

"I don't believe my eyes…" Master Yen Sid gasped.

Kairi had completely passed out face forward. Blood fell in small beads from her newly adorned angel wings. She had expected to gain angelic powers not their features. They watched as the large feathered wings wilted against her crumbled body.

Three heroes walked through the large doors of Master Yen Sid's office. Books and papers were spread throughout the room. "This place has definitely seen better days."

"Hello Sora, Donald and Goofy. I'm glad you three could make it, King Mickeys team shall be arriving through the night." Master Yen Sid said while abandoning the mess on the floor.

"As you know we have 24 hours until Xheanort begins his ceremony. I expect you have completed the task that was given to your team?" He asked sitting in his large wooden armchair behind his desk. All three solders saluted simultaneously chanting in unison, "Yes Sir!"

"Everyone who is able to give us help are prepared and have thorough directions to the battle ground, Master." Sora said breaking his salute to address the wizard before him.

"Good, very well. We will surely need all the help we can get." Master Yen Sid closed tired eyes resting his mouth on his intertwined hands.

"Master you don't look so good." Donald quacked worriedly.

"I'll be just fine, it was a long night indeed."

Before anyone could ask any further questions, Lea popped his head into the room from behind the three. "Hey guys! I thought I heard an annoying duck quacking along somewhere." He joked walking into give Sora a high five.

"Shut it Pyro!" The offended mage pointed his staff in the Lea's face. Goofy held his mouth to contain his laughter.

"As I was saying." Master Yen Sid coughed into his fist immediately grabbing everyone's attention.

"Kairi and Lea are here now as well. We have news regarding the Princess of Heart Kairi…" He continued.

Sora's ears perked at the sound of the girl's name.

"She is not only a princess of heart. Kairi is the reincarnation of the great white wizard. She now possesses the forbidden magic passed down straight from the angels themselves, Heavenly Magic. It's a lot to take in and she needs her rest at the moment, we all do. Tomorrow we shall meet the heartless at the Key blade Graveyard once more to finally settle this."

The team nodded understanding their final mission to put an end to the bloodshed. They were suddenly dismissed as goofy approached Sora carefully placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Gosh Sora, did you know about Kairi? Her being the reincarnation of a white wizard?"

The Key blade wielder looked to the ground responding, "No, I don't even think she knew…" His mind wandered off remembering Tifa mentioning something about heaven magic before. Donald pointed a feathered finger in Sora's face, "Don't forget you are to let her rest, Masters orders!" He angrily reminded his teammate.

Sora as per usual tuning the short-fused comrade out. He told his two friends he was going to go get settled into his room quickly saying goodbye to everybody. He dashed out the door, running down the steps jumping five or six at a time. The god's themselves could tell him to stay away from Kairi and Sora would openly defy them. No one could tell him what to do when it came to the princess of heart. They had a bond they shared that no other person could fully comprehend.

Sora saw the door in front of him that he knew led to her room. His large hand went to grab the handle before it pushed towards him opening on its own. He flung his body quietly to the wall beside the opening door to hide himself. The door fully opened almost touching Sora's completely hidden figure. He saw Aerith retreating to the stairs her back fully facing him. Letting out a silent sigh he waited until she was almost out of site.

"It's the second door to the left." She called out with her hand waved in the air. Damn it, how did she him? He could have sworn his stealth game was top notch. He sighed in relief muttering back thanks as he reopened the door.

There were eight rooms, four on each side of the hallway. He approached the closed second door on the left side just as Aerith had said.

He opened the door gingerly peeking his spiky head in first to observe the girl. She was sleeping shirtless lying on her chest. Bandages wrapped around her whole middle section as he looked at the sleeping beauty confused. What had this magic done to her?

He grabbed the chair near the wall bringing it to the side of the bed. He sat while his palm carefully made its way to brush the hairs covering her face behind her ear. Why was the universe so harsh to them? Had they offended the God's in a past life time or something? They were always being fucked with. Sora could handle most beatings, but so help him if it was her they were after he'd make them pay.

The door behind him opened to reveal Aerith with a white kit in her hands. She silently made her way to Kairi's side peeling off the soiled bandages on sleeping girls exposed back.

"What happened?" He asked firmly.

"It's not my story to tell, forgive me. But what I can say is she did what she had to do. Now she possesses the power that can help end this war."

He accepted her answer even if it wasn't enough, he wasn't going to take his anger out on her for respecting someone else's secret. Sora knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

There on Kairi's back was two angel wings branded into her skin. He could smell her burnt flesh feeling suddenly nauseous. Different emotions swirled dangerously through him, how was he supposed to feel when he had no idea what was going on.

Aerith took a deep breath in as she opened her kit pulled out a bottle filled with an unknown substance.

Cracking the top open she hesitated slightly before pouring the liquid lightly on the scabbed skin.

Kairi shivered in her sleep moaning as the cool liquid met her torched back. Once she wiped it down with a clean cloth is when her eyes shot open crying out hoarsely. Sora grabbed her face needing her to see he was there for her. His eyes said things his mouth couldn't and she understood perfectly. Tears fell from her swollen eyes only making a short distance as Sora rubbed them away.

"I searched for you Kairi, no one's telling me anything and I'm worried about you." He needed to feel his skin on hers, it was like heroin to him and he never seemed to get enough.

"…Sora." She groaned. She could feel him nuzzling her cheek gently. Aerith had finished with rebandaging the wound standing behind Sora. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder signaling that it would be okay.

He felt her hand leave his shoulder accompanied by the sound of the door closing. Silence fell over the room he decided to be a hundred percent honest because she deserved nothing less.

"Kairi, I can't lose you. I know you want to help but this is a war and angels don't belong on the battle field." He whispered.

"You're wrong…" She whispered "…that's where they're needed the most." She could almost feel his intense glare as her eyes fluttered open as heat pooled in her gut. His face was inches apart staring at her just as she thought he was.

"Sora, I need to do this." Her voice was strong even when it cracked hoarsely. He couldn't argue with her, like he wasn't going to be battling alongside everyone else. There was no way in hell she'd let him stop her and he knew that.

Before anything else was said she had fell back asleep. Even if he didn't like her wishes, he always respected them. Kairi wasn't a helpless little girl, she had become a warrior. He needed to learn to accept it.

That night he had fallen asleep holding her gently careful not to touch her back. Aerith had walked in to check the girl's vitals. But seeing the two love birds limbs tangled together she decided otherwise.

She took one last peek at the young couple. Sora and Kairi were facing each other as her face was buried within his shirt. Kairi's arm rested on Sora's bicep as he wrapped his arms tightly around her head. Sora even attempted to protect her in her sleep. Feeling a sadness wash over she let them be as she closed the door. Who knew, this could be the last night they ever got to spend in each other's arms.

AN: I love me some SoKai, ughh. I made Donald super annoying in the story (…..so he's not in the game? XD)

Have a great day guys! Peace, love, and prosperity to all.


	7. Chapter 6: With You Till The End

**CHAPTER 6**

This was it, the moment everyone had prepared for. Sora approached the remote battle ground with friends in toe. Key blades of every shape size and color sprawled out everywhere, evident of prolonged abandonment. They were standing in the Key Blade graveyard after all.

Riku marched side by side his best friend, this time things would be different. No hiding, no running, together on this day would be their final stand against the forces of evil threatening to plunge all the worlds into chaos, or so they thought.

They were ready to finally seal this demonic man that had been responsible for everything that had happened.

"Sora….you ready?" Riku asked his comrade.

"I'm more than ready to take these guys down..." The brunette stated still looking forward with fire raging within the younger wielders eyes.

"…And this time we'll fight together" Sora finished with a tight grin as he punched his fists together.

Riku thought about his friends growth and had to say he was surprised. This wasn't the same Sora from a few years back. Everything about him had changed, not to mention he only stood a few inches shy from himself. It was almost as if Sora had finally matured, for the most part

.

"Right" he assured him. Sora's confidence was nothing short of amazing. If he put his mind to it he made sure to accomplish it. A feature he would always be a little jealous of.

"Ahyuck, look fellas! Everyone came!" The shielded soldier called out while pointing at what seemed to be figures and they were coming from every side.

Donald peered from side to side animatedly as he looked from every direction as familiar faces flooded the area.

From the north side stood a bunch of theirs friends, Aladdin, peter pan and all the lost boys, Tarzan, Mulan,mushu, simba and his pride, Jack skellington, Sally, The Beast and Company, and Zach within the front lines readied for battle.

The east side came in with Zach, Hercules,Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner,Tron, The Fransokyo Fighters, Aerith, Phil, Pegasus and let's not forget the great ninja yuffie, with Tifa,Leon and Cloud not far behind.

A few faces poked out in particular coming from the west.

"Hayner!Pence!Olette!" Sora waved excitedly while the group ran towards Sora.

"You didn't think we'd sit this out now did yah? We've got a score to settle with these bastards" Hayner pumped his fist into the air , Olette and Pence confirming with a "Yeah!" and a solid nod.

Readying their make shift weaponry to show they meant business.

You could see lights shooting down from the sky above, 3 to be exact.

Everyone held their breath bracing themselves for whatever were to come next.

Not far from the gathered party the blinding lit subsided , there rose a small figure with a thin tail following behind.

"YOUR HIGNESS!" screamed the small feathered mage.

King Mickey strode from the smoke to reveal himself standing like the mighty king he was known to be.

Followed by two unknown but somewhat familiar faces.

"This is Master Aqua and Ven, they have been trapped inside the realm of darkness for far too long. They have come to lend some powerful hands." Mickey exclaimed surely.

"Sora, Riku, I've heard so much about you both." Aqua presented her hand to Sora first. With that Sora extended his hand and shook firmly, the blue haired key blade master repeating her actions to the slightly taller wielder.

They were currently in the presence of greatness, only knowing a few stories that have been told by their superiors in regards to these past heroes.

Ven followed his friend and extended his hand out to Sora.

Sora hated to say it but was suddenly a little freaked out by the familiar face. Even thought he had been previously warned about Ventus' appearance resembling Sora's.

"….Roxas?" Sora muttered out.

Quickly recovering he shook his thoughts off "…Sorry you look like someone…I..know?" Sora said with a light blush and a hand reaching to scratch the back of his head while sporting an apologetic grin.

Coming out more as a question than a statement made everyone in that small circle laugh.

"Sora, I know you're probably tired of hearing this but we're all connected. My heart took shelter within you when you were little. You were probably too young to even remember. You actually saved my life, so I guess a thank you is in order."

Ven repeating a similar move as the young man in front of him. His hands resting behind his head with his eyes closed laughing with a smile.

"…uhhhh, this is hurting my brain!" squeaked Donald while grabbing his head to signal the overload of Sora's.

"Sora's just the life of the party, ahyuck."

"Pshhh…literally." Muttered Riku next to the group.

A few giggles escaped those who actually understood the gravity of the joke.

Black smoke started to seep from the ground beneath them causing small but many cracks within the earth.

"Brace yourselves, on our way here we saw heartless troops forming from all sides." Leon spoke emerging from somewhere along the eastern side.

"They've surrounded us, I didn't think they would throw us everything they had at once..."

Making his way to the main group.

"…But then again this is war." Leon crossed his strong arms across his chest with an equally strong look to match.

"All is fair in love and war" Goofy stated.

"Uhhhhh shut it you big palooka, we're settling this score today!" waving his staff signifying his growing rage.

"There is strength within our numbers, and not to mention everyone here possesses a strong heart." Riku raised his voice walking to the center of all of their allies for everyone to hear.

"If a fight is what they want, then we will stand together and give them a battle they won't live to remember." Sora tightening his fist, as he also had something to say.

"These vile creatures will no longer stand amongst us and cause chaos and torment. Everyone standing here now has been effected some way or another….and it ends here!" Sora pumped his fist in the air followed by everyone shouting and roaring showing their unwavering devotion to the heroes before them.

The ground started to rumble quickly becoming violent. Everyone held their ground to the best of their abilities.

King Mickey ran into the middle of the group grabbing everyone's attention.

"Quickly! Everyone, we need our strongest offensive soldiers in front I want defensive not far behind, we don't know whether the first strikes will be from above or on the ground. Arieth, baymax, phil and Pegasus will support those in need of emergency healing along the north and south sides of the fields. A few party members will take to the skies to look for any injured or anyone in need of assistance. Good luck everybody and protect each other, and whatever you do don't lose sight of what's really important!"

Sora checked all his buckles and supplies making sure everything was in place.

His hand briefly brushed against the star shaped charm within his side pocket. He couldn't help think about the girl who had gave it to him. He rubbed it quickly for good luck like he always did before battle. The Key blade Wielder tightened his pocket thoroughly that possessed his favorite charm.

Behind him Goofy and Donald both shared a nod. A sturdy hand rested on Sora's shoulder, he turned to see Goofy and Donald staring at him.

All of a sudden, a gargantuan dark meteor fell from the sky accompanied by at least 20 more close behind it.

"Lookie here Sora, no matter what happens here today, we just want to let you know how proud we are of you." Tears brimming in Goofy's eyes.

"I can remember the first day we met you, you've grown so strong and no matter what happens we'll always be together."Quacked his boisterous companion. "We'll always be several steps behind you."

Sora felt a lump in his throat as he grabbed his friends pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"TAKE COVERRRRR!" someone screamed as the monstrous boulders crashed into the ground. Mixed pieces of the earth and burning coal particles flew through the air like fireworks.

The three friends barely moved an inch.

"how about it…" wiping his eyes Sora stretched his gloved hand in the middle of the three.

"One for all…"

"…AND ALL FOR ONE!" screamed the entire trio.

And with that being said Sora quickly looked to his best friend. Giving Riku a quick nod and a thumbs up, as they charged forth into battle.

The unending heartless troops that were surrounding them were overwhelming, but our heroes were ready. Following their hearts as they beat at an astronomical rate giving them the adrenaline needed to get through this.

Sora quickened his pace as both hands illuminated a bright light that transformed into key blades . His personal two favorites, the Oathe keeper representing his light and the Oblivion to represent the darkness. Because let's face it, you can't have one without the other.

The oblivion met with a large heartless sword stopping the blow from a monster easily three times the size of Sora. He stuck out the oblivion and sliced the stomach of the beast. The creature let out a defeated cry as,Sora quickly spun finding his footsteps as he sliced foes in front of him at an accelerated speed.

Riku not far, jumped into a large group of heartless centipedes, three of them snapped viciously at him. He was just too quick to be caught, Fancy spins and flips made it seem as if it were some intricate choreography. Finding an opportunity Riku threw his blade as hard as he could sas his blade managed to hit all three beasts as they fell forward toppling each other.

A bunch of flying heartless accelerated towards the silver haired man. Riku with not a moment to spare released a combo. He jumped from one bot to the other while slashing them, plunging his blade into the ground releasing black lightning shattering the ground beneath them. The echo of his attack disposing of all surrounding heartless, quickly summoning a second key blade parrying off attacks left and right while managing to dodge an almost fatal jab to the lower abdomen.

Donald sending out waves of Fire and Ice throughout the field.

Deafening sounds of metal on metal and war cry's, this was it, the Key blade war.

Tarzan jumped from one foe to the next spear in hand, crowd surfing through the heartless. A sword stuck out through the animosity and managed to cut Tarzans shoulder blade. Clutching his arm he fell to the ground fast, Jane rushed through the crowd doing her best to dodge any weapons or attacks of all sorts. Her one goal was to make it to her soul mate.

Quickly sitting him upright with shaky hands.

"Please, Tarzan! Hang in there"

With her teeth she grabbed the top of the potion ripping it open with her mouth as she poured it as careful and as fast as possible.

Before Tarzan could muster a thank you a very large neo heartless with dripping fangs and claws to match swung hard down on the couple.

Tarzan still not 100 percent grabbed jane putting his back to the foe, attempting to protect his love no matter the cost.

A blackish blur jumped right in front of the couple aiding them just in the nick of time.

It was as if time completely slowed…

"TIME!" Donald screamed several feet aiding Sora as he rescued the couple. In midair he struck the neo as it dispersed into hundreds of dark particles.

"Thank you." Tarzan stated picking himself and jane off the ground and already defending off a new predator.

"Don't mention it." Sora gritted through his teeth with one hand on the tip of his blade and the other grasping the handle pushing off the deadly enemy.

All of sudden, a young Xehanort landed in front of Sora, before any words could be said a small blue alien like critter jumped on the head of the Young Villain.

Pulling his hood over his head and holding it, Young Xenahort was getting agitated at the laughter of this multi armed fiend.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed stitch as he rode the evil man like a bull.

"What the…" Sora quickly regaining his stance running behind the duo.

The gloved hand finally caught stitch bringing him to look at his dangerous face.

"wrong move" he spoke venomously.

Orange glowing eyes and a wickedly evil grin to boot this wouldn't be easy.

"uh oh…" The blue furry friend muttered.

A huge black flame spouted from the villain's hand with the poor creature in it.

"NOO!" Donald screamed fending off his current enemy to assist as best as he could.

The flames shot over a mile high from the evil hand to the sky's above.

"…no, we need a medic!" shouted Riku punching a wicked creature in it's fangs and double timing it to the area of need but stopped shortly circled by more heartless.

"MOVEEE!" screamed riku while plunging into several sending them packing .

Xehanort dropped the sizzled and barely breathing sitch to the ground. Sora charged with a loud battle cry at the enemy. But right before Sora could reach his target another dark figure fell from the sky stopping him in his tracks.

"It's a pleasure to meet this so-called hero. " The mysterious helmeted villain taunted. He studied the 6 foot heavy breathing 'hero' clutching his key blades.

"huh, don't look so special to me" following by a wicked chuckle.

Sora's teeth clenched, knuckles white from his strangling grip on the blades in his hands.

"Why don't you shut up and fight me you damn monster!" he cried while both weapons collided causing sparks to fly, proof of the amount of strength coming from the hero and the villain.

 **xXx**

Aqua ran through the west side of the battle field looking for Ventus.

Two behemoths stopped the blunette in her tracks. The sleek warrior readied her stance as she prepared for battle with the two over grown beasts.

Ven swung his key blade from above slicing one of the creatures straight through its head causing the beast to howl.

Then gracefully landing in a crouched position next to his partner.

"Ven…are you okay?"

"Hell yeah! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" screeched the younger boy as he leaped onto the other gigantic monster as it bellowed angrily.

"I'm taking this ugly overgrown hamster to the other side of the battle field, I need to take him out without harming anyone. Aqua don't worry about me go help the others! " Ventus called out.

"Be careful!" aqua shouted back turning around to fend herself from the darkened warrior in front of her.

"You too! After all we still haven't saved terra.." with a quick smile he sat on top of the monsters head and kicked the back of its ears signaling the beast to charge. Taking down plenty of heartless in its destructive path.

 **xXx**

Leon took a quick breath while striking several foes in front of him with his gun blade. His jacket torn down the side signaling an injury from somewhere on the warrior.

Leon grunted as a ginormous ninja star flew in front of his face taking down the two heartless straight in front of him.

"Thanks." Was all he could say before readying to fall over.

"SQUALLL!" yuffie called out outstretching a hand to her comrade.

"Damnit Yuffie…" The battered man resting on one knee mustered all his strength to stand up and slash a line of heartless nearing him.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, ITS LEON!" his blow taking out several enemies.

The tough ninja was in no better shape.

"….Squall…LOOK!" a pale finger pointing directly at a huge shooting star.

Before he could scold her again he took note of the light making its way closer. Suddenly he was brought back to his current position blocking a few more attacks.

"Let's just hope it's some form of backup…" Leon muttered. A blue flashing light emitted from the weapon as he aimed towards the charging enemies.

"My turn" with a wicked grin he pulled the trigger.

 **xXx**

A blue explosion came from the western side of the battle field.

Sora reflexively looking back hoping his friends were okay. As soon as he looked away from his foe he could hear Phil screaming in his mind, "RULE NUMBER 236: NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE ENEMY"

BAMMMMMM

A gloved fist met Sora's Jaw, he would have been lying if he said he wasn't seeing a few stars at that point.

"Pathetic! I thought you were supposed to be the mighty soldier of the light." The mysterious figure cackled not even breaking a sweat.

Sora breathing heavy, adjusted his jaw with his hand.

'that's going to be one ugly bru-' before he could even finish the thought right above them a large golden flame danced its way through the sky splitting in two beams. The bright flame smashed into the earth directly on top of the enemies "Hey sorry we're late…" Lea stood there smirking with his key blade hanging over his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Turbulence is such a hassle…"

The dangerous foe before them was smoking from the direct hit, unbeknownst to them if he suffered from any damage. Young Xehanort slide back holding his ground from the powerful pressure of the flames.

"….Axel, you're supposed to be dead…" breathed the deadly soldier.

"He is, my names Lea, got it memorized?" Lea pointed out harshly swinging his key blade that was on fire.

Sora was ready to unleash another attack until a light came crashing next to the pyro as the pressure from the unknown crash landing took the other surrounding enemies out.

His hand flew over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light that was slowly fading.

 **xXx**

A slim figure was crouched low, one leg stretched out to the side with one hand on the ground and the other holding out her golden key blade with a Multi colored floral finish that kissed the tip of the blade.

The red head stood up straight resting a hand on her hip. You would have never guessed the girl was confined to her bed unable to move 24 hours ago as she adorned her battle outfit with her hand on her hip.

"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." She cutely replied to the boy who was struck by her beauty when all of a sudden…

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out to the princess of heart. "Behind you!" Sora knew he wouldn't be able to get to her in time, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Kairi turned ever so lightly stabbing her keyblade into the predator behind her ripping it out violently while beheading a neo heartless in front of her. Her movements were liquid, her body flowing through the motions.

Sora had to admit, watching her fight made his stomach flip, he couldn't help be turned on by the destructive yet nimble warrior.

She turned around quickly with her elbow meeting the face of an even uglier foe, her arm swung forward punching another invader hard as the creature fell to the ground. She spun low to the ground legs spread widely apart as she grabbed the other heartless by the ankle flipping him into the air.

Definite K.O.

A hard slap landed on Sora's back breaking him from his trance.

"Quit drooling and let's kick some ass!"

An indefinite blush crept onto the wielders face. Sora felt a whole new energy building deep within his core, with his best friends by his side he knew it gave him great strength.

"Yeah…Let's go!" he said while charging through the flame meeting Vanitas while Young Xehanort was nowhere to be seen.

Lea put both hands on the handle of his lit keyblade pulling them apart transforming into two smaller blades both lit and ready for use.

Sora and Lea side by side swung their blades at the masked foe who seemed to be easily dodging both attacks.

Sora struck his blades down one by one while Lea spun with one blade aiming for his helmet while the other aimed for the guys feet. Vanitas flipped backwards unable to be caught.

How was this even possible right now. It's like this guy knew their moves before they even made them.

"So predictable, you weaklings can't even land a si-' a golden keyblade made contact with the back of the man's head as it returned to its master's petite hand. The strength behind the attack caused him to double over for a second.

The masked villain slowly straightened himself out, revealing the shattered glass of his helmet.

A muffled chuckle escaped while he removed the now useless mask tossing it to the ground.

Everyone stood still, hearts caught in their chest at the sight before them.

Out of nowhere aqua airborne coming down hard swinging her readied blade followed by thousands of extremely sharp icicles.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU VANITASSSSS!"

The angry clouds above them had stopped swirling, as did every figure in the Key Blade Graveyard. It was if everyone was effected by a Stop spell, time had frozen.

Aqua had been moments away from unleashing her deadly attacks, within arms length of her target. All she could think about is how close she had been to ending the heartless responsible for her and her friend's misfortunate pasts. With Vanitas on the receiving end of her key blade just as frozen.

Everything had just stopped.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I gave you a mission, and you found a way to make it play time. You disobeyed me forcing me to intervene."

An older man with his hands behind his back casually made is way to the two still warriors ready to unleash devastating attacks against one another.

Master Xehanort stood in front of the two putting a finger between the two blades. Measuring the attacks almost nonexistent width between each other.

"Now that was a close one. Once again you have deliberately disobeyed me Vanista, you should be on your way to find that book. But since this is such a special occasion let's have a little fun, shall we? Now who should take your sorry place?" The older man gripped his gloves while turning away from the two suspended characters.

His eyes searched amongst the frozen crowd as they fell upon a certain pair.

"…You." He pointed at Sora's frozen in time figure.

He snapped his fingers and Sora had suddenly changed places with Vanitas.

Master Xehanort smiled venomously at the sight before him.

"Aqua Versus Sora, I wonder who's stronger"

Aqua's eyes shook, even though she was paralyzed she was fully aware of her current situation, they all did for that matter.

The wicked old man snapped his fingers. And just like that, as if someone had hit the play button.

Something in the blunette's eyes shined apologetically at Sora as her blade met contact with his body.

AN: This chapter was tough, I attempted to add more charters to the mix as a change and I have to say it was a lot more work than I wanted it to be *sigh* . I would like to mention as well that I really didn't feel like getting into the logistic of things when it comes to the story line. I mainly want to focus on a Sokai fluff piece, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Probably my least fav writing wise. Again, please review to let me know your thoughts! The next chapter on is where things REALLY start to heat up. Don't forget to add the story to alerts! I have written a lemon that I'd like to share but I want to know if I should write it within the story or make it a separate piece that will almost be like a deleted scene.


	8. Chapter 7: The Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 7**

The only thing Sora could possibly do at this point in time was to wait for the inevitable. It would be impossible to even flinch a finger in the time it took for the attack to meet his still body.

Aqua shifted her blade in the nano second, she was given. Even though it didn't look like much, she was able to avoid a vital area on his body. Even so, the power behind the attack was already produced.

Sora felt her blade slice through his chest, feeling immediate pressure followed by a searing pain.

The key blade holder was paralyzed from the first attack.

"COUNTER SPELL!" Donald's raspy voice screamed out with staff high in the air. He was attempting to counter the frozen spell, even when he was almost certain it would be useless.

Everyone unfroze from their positions. Sora could barely even see, making him the primary target for the second wave of demolition.

Aqua rushing in front of her own deadly attack. Once the deadly icicles met contact Smoke covered the scene followed by a large gust of wind.

"SORAAAAA!" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs tripping over his overzealous feet. He couldn't see anything through the heavy fog laid in front of him. Donald sat there frozen waiting to see what was left of the brutal attack. Goofy stood up next to his feathered friend hands covering his mouth.

Kairi's body was slapped to the earth, she pushed herself up lifting her stomach off the ground peering up at the horror.

"no…" was the only thing able to leave her lips.

Sora's body laid there motionless, his senses leaving his body one at a time. The last thing he saw would be the blood orange sky with massive dark energy swirling above.

 **xXx**

'…was this it?'

'this is where it ends…?'

'..no, it couldn't be'

'So much left to do…'

'..no more time left'

No one would have thought the hero would have been taken down, especially from friendly fire.

Aqua crouched over Sora's body looking down at him with multiple ice needles protruding from her back. She had attempted to protect the young soldier from her ice attack. Seeing as it was her reckless decision to use such a strong attack when she knew she didn't have a clear shot.

She bent over tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Sora! No.." she grabbed the back of his head to see if there was any sign of life within the cerulean blues.

"I'm so…I didn't mean to…" stuttering out, not being able to find the right words for such a sorrowful moment.

 **xXx**

Falling deep within the familiar dark abyss.

His eyes closed slowly allowing himself to fall through the vast nothingness.

He knew this must be it…

Suddenly a glowing hand touched the fallen soldiers shoulder.

"Dude, this isn't the end, no way."

The familiar voice said with a snarky tone.

"You've faced way worse than this and managed to survive."

Sora's eyes still shut, "…I'm just so tired Roxas"

"You can't give in. Think about all your friends that need you. Your job isn't over yet. I won't let you give in, don't give up…." His inner self exclaimed.

Sora felt the warmth of light surrounding him.

He slowly opened his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him suddenly transformed into images of all of his new friends he met on every adventure he'd ever gone on.

Followed by the twilight town crew, the radiant garden lot, with Donald and goofy appearing even closer to the floating Sora.

Riku appeared a few feet away from the paralyzed soul, with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." Signature smirk formed on his mouth.

Thin arms made their way from within midair, Sora felt soft hands rest on his cheeks as the blinding light dispersed.

It was none other than his own personal light, Kairi. Even in death her beauty robbed him of all his senses. Unable to focus or see anything else around him

'Kairi…' Sora breathed out.

Suddenly remembering to breath.

Her forehead touched his.

"wake up, you lazy bum" whispered from her lips inches from his.

As soon as their skin made contact a jolt of electricity surged through his body, being suddenly ripped through a bright tunnel. Sora's eyes shot open gasping for breath, the lack of oxygen burning his throat to his lungs. It took a moment to steady his breathing while his vision unblurred as the images flooded through his mind. He coughed more roughly with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Sit him up!" Donald yelled, while helping Sora to a sitting position.

Their feet brushed against small potion bottles laid empty on the ground. Aerith sat in front of him with both of her hands producing a bright green light covering the wound on his lower chest. Sora closed his eyes and breathed a shallow breath.

"I thought I was a goner."

"Aqua, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Aqua responded with a small smirk placing her hand on her heart flooding with relief. Typical Sora, cracking jokes at the worst possible time.

Kairi and Lea were making their way to their injured comrade abandoning the volatile threat in front of them.

 **xXx**

"So, you've managed to survive Sora, that's quite impressive." Master Xehanort smirked in the wounded soldier's direction. "Well, since that didn't work, I guess your friends will suffice." He spoke as is gloved arm stretched to his left as a large force field shot up. The magic on all sides meeting at the top sealing it off from the outside world.

Lea and Kairi both attacked the invisible force field with their blades, unscathed the barrier stood true. The party on the other side of the magical barrier rushed to the wall as well. Sora got up as quickly as he could with Riku's help.

"Sora, are you ready to have a little fun?" Xehanort was having way too much fun at the hero's expense.

He evaporated into the dome with Sora and the gang right on him, but they didn't absorb into the trapped area the way he did. Sora's palms met the force field, his brows knitted in confusion and concern. No matter how hard he hit this wall nothing worked. Unfazed he kept trying, Riku grabbed his best friend.

"Sora, we need to find a different way, stop and think for a moment!" he exclaimed quickly as he turned towards the deadly dome. Sora's bleeding fist slowly fell from the barrier. This was more than they bargained for, how quickly the tables had turned. Heartless nowhere in sight. Leaving a broken land painted with the colors of war.

Lea and Kairi readied themselves as Master Xehanort, his younger self and his armored lackey approached the duo.

"okay kairi, this is everything we've trained for and more." Lea stated gripping his double blades tightly.

"I'm ready" she replied lowly.

she inhaled deep feeling the cool oxygen fill her burning lungs as she sprinted forward releasing her breath instantly becoming the fluid warrior she had trained to be.

Lea caught up quickly to the red head, he sprinted in front of her while shooting flames directly at the trio from a safe enough distance, Kairi jumping above him.

"Hit the deck!" Kairi screamed as she jumped above the pyro shooting a gigantic lightning flash that clashed with the flames creating a unison combination. Lea hit the floor covering his head from any stray bolts.

Somewhere outside of the enclosed magical dome Captain Jack Sparrow fell to the ground covering his head as well. His actions surprised his comrades, while lifting his head he jumped to his feet quickly after.

"Sorry mates…"

 **xXx**

Lea battled Young Xehanort while dodging the evil flames coming from the cackling old man staring amusingly at the battle. Two on one seemed unfair, Vanitas making sure to keep the duo separated.

 **xXx**

"Zip your lip old man before I break your hip." Lea Retorted angrily picking himself off the ground and shooting flames from his blades while running alongside them prepared to slice the shit out of this ugly orange brat and his matching grandpa.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, Vanitas ran forward dodging the Princess's fierce strikes. Sticking to his defensive maneuvers, his lips tilted upwards showing his amusement.

"You aren't mad that I didn't give you enough attention at Radiant Garden are you babe?."

Quickly peering to the sidelines Vanitas yelled,

"Are you watching Sora?! Does this anger you?"

Sora's forehead met the barrier hard as his teeth clenched tightly. Anger wasn't the right word to describe the pain and rage building within his chest.

Vanitas pulled his weapon behind his head as he managed to land a hit. He slashed her left shoulder ripping her long detached black sleeve along with her skin.

"Too bad I'm not allowed to kill you, but I am allowed to hurt yah." Vanitas pulled his weapon above his swinging down hard.

Kairi was on the ground while her left arm curled up in her chest bleeding. With all her strength her left foot met with the tip of her key blade while her right hand gripped the handle fending off the blow from the man dangerously close to her.

Blades rattled as sparks fell like miniature fireworks around them as Kairi attempted to get herself off of her back and onto her feet.

Sora's evil look alike grinned dangerously, while biting his lower lip applying even more pressure to his blade.

 **xXx**

"We have to help!" Sora frantically pacing around unable to control his anxiety. This was the very thing he feared most when kairi told him about her training. It's not that he didn't believe in her, he just knew what they were up against all too well. He saw the worst of the worst, things he'd never be able to forget or recover from. A knot in the soldier's stomach formed as thoughts rushed through his head, horrible thoughts. These foes weren't human, they were monsters and the thought of such a monster getting ahold of Kairi made him sink to his knees.

If there was ever a moment he could trade places with her it would be now.

He watched as Kairi held her own by a thread. Vanitas wore a sick smile looking like he was having the time of his life.

Both fists leaning on the wall as Sora could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Goofy said bringing his gloved hand to his mouth.

Donald's eyes had worry written all over them. After watching Leon and Cloud both attack the shield with everything they had multiple times they knew it was pointless.

"Donald isn't your magic strong enough to break through this?" Sora turned breathlessly. The gears in the young man's head turning a mile a minute.

Donald sadly shook his head.

"Sora its completely impenetrable from the outside. This magic power is just too strong" said King Mickey as he studied the mysterious magical barrier.

"…but from the inside is a different story, if they could manage to blast just enough power…maybe…just maybe… we need to have faith in Kairi and Lea." Mickey's fist clenched while he intently watched the young warriors fight with everything they had.

Sora and Riku watched in disbelief as their comrades were stuck and there was nothing they could do.

Lea ended up face down, Master Xehanort's boot stomping the Pyro's face into the ground. On the other side was the Young Villain with his weapon pointed directly at Lea's back ready to strike at any given moment.

"Lea!" Kairi called out while immediately dodge rolling out of the way of the angry blade.

Both of Lea's hands sank into the earth besides him, "I'm sorry Kairi…" he spoke exhaustingly through gritted teeth. The owner of the boot putting even more pressure on his prisoner. Lea's screams pierced the ears of everyone within a mile.

"Now watch me squash him like the insect he is. Kairi come with us now or you can watch your comrades brain ooze from his eyeballs."

Kairi taking a second to wipe the blood from her mouth, while Vanitas appeared to be completely unscathed while smirking at her from behind his blade.

'I know I haven't mastered this form, but it's life or death at this point. ' She thought to herself breathing heavily.

She looked behind her shoulder quickly to see her Team.

'It's now are never..' She thought as she spread her arms wide closing her eyes facing the sky above her.

"I call to the heavens, seeking the strength of the stars.." She started to chant as she began to glow.

"..to help me vanquish the wicked things…"

"This ends here!" Vanitas hollered bringing his weapon down with unimaginable strength at the smaller figure now completely submerged in light.

"…and send them back to hell!"

As soon as the dark blade made contact with the shining princess a grand explosion shot through the dome.

All you could see was a black smoke and debris, the explosion contained within the magical confinements.

Riku put his hand to the wall desperately searching for any signs of life.

Sora started to quickly walk turning into a run as he followed the circular wall, eyes frantically searching for anything at this point. He saw a golden glow spawn from somewhere deep within the smoke. Seconds later the light flew at an unfathomable speed and mad contact with something, or someone directly followed by another explosion.

"ENOUGH!" Master Xehanort bellowed using a powerful wind spell to clear the smoke.

The younger Xehanort laid completely still on the ground.

Vanita's body came crashing from the ceiling falling into the ground. The puppet started to convulse with a dark surge of electricity while face down.

Throughout all the destruction stood Kairi with large white wings spread behind her. She held her golden bow tightly with a glowing arrow ready and aimed. Her wounds looked bad, but her heart didn't falter a second holding her bow ready to pierce the devil himself.

Lea laid on the ground behind his savior.

"You will not harm anymore people, the amount of blood spilt by your hands is endless. You took my master right before my eyes, and I swear you will not stop us…"

"…Even if it kills me." She said confidently, her words carried onto her glowing arrow.

A sudden wind exploded around the princess, the glow of her arrow strengthening in sync with the current around her.

With all her power Kairi released the arrow directly aimed at Master Xehanort.

 **xXx**

"Sora! Look, there's a crack!" King Mickey yelled already making his way up the magical barrier.

"Let's go!" The brunette cried out with Riku right in toe!

The trio set off to their new-found destination, as soon as Sora threw himself into the opening the whole dome exploded. Shattered magical particles fell from the sky like rain.

The explosion threw everyone back, not knowing who or what caused it.

The trio landed all with cat like reflexes the power still pushing them back. Their heels dug into the ground being dragged by the sensation.

The smoke cleared slowly with purple and black specs still falling.

Ventus and Aqua finally finding the young Xehanort, Aqua pulled the young man closer to her.

"It's him…" she whispered sadly.

"We need to take him with us…." Ven said quickly. "Aqua did you hear me? Let's go!" He cried out to the frozen key blade master.

Aqua secured rope tightly around the man's wrists for safety measures, Ventus grabbed one side as she did the other.

The Cross Fire could be seen descending to the ground quickly.

Yuffie directed everyone to make their way up the ramp onto the ship. Aerith and Cloud held a very badly wounded Hercules with a limping Leon not far behind as Tifa stayed close behind.

Donald and Goofy sat within the control room readying for takeoff.

"Uhh…Donald, are you sure this is the best idea." Goofy questioned his already agitated pal.

"We have no other choice but to retreat Goofy, we're all sitting ducks out there! We need to get our wounded to safety which is more than half of our party."

His temper cooling immediately thinking about his friends still in battle.

"Gosh, I hope they're are alright" Goofy stated watching closely as almost everyone made their way to their ship."

"Cross Fire to Base, Crossfire to base." Donald quacked into the hand set.

"Howdy doodie! All systems are a go Sir!" Two chipper chipmunks popped onto the screen in front of them saluting the mage.

"Activate our mega shield on all fronts, we also need all the extra medical staff you can send our way. "

"Aye yai sir!" both critters hastily following orders. Their image on the computer disappearing instantly being replaced with a 60 second countdown.

"60 seconds remaining until launch sequence commences." The ships computer chirped out.

"…C'mon fellers." Goofy whispered as he stood by the window watching for any sign of their friends.

 **xXx**

Lea groaned while pushing himself up. He had failed his partner, the person he had trained with night and day. Even with a flawless routine, they were no match for this power by themselves.

"Kairi, thank you-" He started.

Kairi grabbed his wrist wrapping her bow around her frame taking off towards the Large Battle Vessel.

"There's no time for that! We need to go now; the crossfire is ready and waiting on us!" She could see the beacon of light coming from the entrance of the ship. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her feet hit the ground beneath her. Her wings had disappeared due to exhaustion as their only escape plan was within site.

"NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" the wounded villain produced an enormous dark fire ball aiming towards the ship.

Sora and Riku stayed by the entrance waving Kairi and Lea over animatedly. When Riku saw the mass of evil mass aimed towards the ship he put his hand out to stop his teammate.

"Count down in 15….14….13…" The Digital voice spewed from the speakers.

Kairi twisted to face her enemy grabbing the small dagger from her boot, she lifted it swiftly to her neck.

"You need me alive, don't you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"…11…"

Master Xehanort was still for a second, he threw his head back and cackled.

"…9…"

"You wouldn't…" he looked dangerously at the battered female soldier.

She dragged the blade slowly against her neck, a thick bead of blood trickled down her neck.

"Let the ship go! NOW!" Kairi demanded. Vanitas stood up not far behind them placing a hand on his head.

"Kairi!" Sora stood completely still not wanting to risk her chances of survival. The king must have felt similar as everyone seemed afraid to be the reason that the scale tipped in the devil's favor.

"…7…"

Master Xehanort watched intently as Kairi stood strong willed. He needed her to live seeing as he still didn't have the spell book yet. she was already badly injured and he didn't want to gamble with something as serious as this.

Kairi signaled for lea to grab the knife at her throat. His first reaction was to ask if she was losing her mind but quickly remembered their predicament. She shimmed out of her bow and picked it up staring at the ship she grabbed her last 3 arrows in her quiver.

"….5…"

The jets on the ship flared loudly, ready for an immediate take off.

Kairi took her last 3 arrows and pierced them through Lea's sleeve as she gave her partner a stern nod.

"Are you nuts!? You're not going to do wh-"

She pulled the taught string of her bow with her pointer and middle finger as Lea's arm drew back along with it. The familiar glow surrounded her as she aimed toward the ship putting the rest of her being into saving her partner.

"…4…"

She released her fingers, as she watched her golden arrows carry her comrade to the ship at a phenomenal speed.

Sora pushed Riku's arm away attempting to make a bee line straight to her.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" screamed a panting and manic Vanitas in Sora's direction. His blade touched the side of Kairi's neck, catching her off guard as she dropped the bow. She knew this was it, her sacrifice to save them.

"…2…."

Riku grabbed the back of Sora's jacket pulling him into the ship as the entrance started to close

"…1…"

"HEADSSSS UPPPPPPP!" Lea cried his face peeled back from the speed.

Everyone covered their heads as the pyro following three arrows barely made it through with a loud locking sound to follow.

"Riku what are you doing?! we need to get down there! Kairi's stil-!"

"How Sora?! If you had moved he would have killed her!" Riku screamed while grabbing Sora's shoulders roughly forcing him to see the seriousness in his eyes.

Sora shrugged from his grasp, "No you're wrong!" He shouted back, "They need her alive Riku, they need her heart! Don't you remember? I mean you were the one who tried to take it in the first place or did you forget?" Sora wished he could take back that last sentence but he was pissed. He couldn't help feel a growing anger within him towards his supposed best friend.

Riku stared at the floor.

"Yeah I remember…I don't think I could ever forget. I walked alongside those monsters not too long ago and let me tell you Sora, they don't play by the rules. Did you think Kairi is the only princess of heart? Is her life something you want to gamble with? We need to retreat and regroup. "

Sora glared murderously towards his teammate. "I don't think you heard me the first time, I'm not leaving without her."

Riku stood silently as the brunette ran to the locked door. Sora pulled the lever as hard as he could, nothing budged. He looked to see a Large gear above him, he threw the large blade into it. Repeating it twice more the gear finally fell causing the entrance to lower in mid air. Riku tried to stop Sora from jumping but flew into the wall of the ship due to the rushing wind.

King Mickey tried as well but Sora was just too quick. Sora's arms were blocking his face with his feet planted firmly on the ground. There was no way they were leaving her at the mercy of Xehanort.

Wind whipped around his body violently as he jumped from the wide open hatch.

Free falling from thousands of feet in the air, Sora pushed his arms and legs tightly together trying to create a more aero dynamic form to get him to the ground as fast as possible.

Approaching the ground at an alarming right he summed the key blade and slammed into the ground crouched. His joints absorbing most of the fall with his key blade 2 inches deep within the shattered ground supporting his crash landing.

He stood up quickly with weapon in hand ready for anything, except for this.

The earth was shattered for miles, all that for nothing. He Desperately searching for the auburn haired beauty.

There was nothing left. They took her.

They took Kairi, again.

"…No.." Sora fell to his knees hands clutching desperately to the earth beneath him. Tears spilled from the wounded soldier's eyes as he sat back on his heels looking up to the sky.

"Kairi, I couldn't protect you…" he whispered to the wind.

"KAIRI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The last thing Sora remembered was a gust of wind knocking him off of his feet before he passed out cold on the ground.

Falling in and out of consciousness.

'Kairi' the last thing he thought about before sleep washed over him.

 **xXx**

AN: This chapter was sooooooo fun to write and slightly emotional. I hope Kairi is a playable character in KH3. PLEASE TETSUYA! If you like the story so far please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 8**

Kairi was tossed carelessly into the barred cell as her body made contact with the damp, dirty floor. She barely could lift herself up in her current condition, as her shoulder pulsated with pain. She held in her moans of pain, not wanting to grant her captor anymore satisfaction. Vanitas crouched low sticking his hand between the bars to slowly pet the battered girls face gently. Bile rose within her feeling instantly nauseous as she pulled back quickly avoiding his touch as if it were the plague. She looked down to see her purple hands tied together with rope digging into her skin.

"Aww, don't be like that." He snickered observing the girl. "I thought you liked when Sora touched you, I can see why." Smugly finishing as his smile grew wickedly.

"You're not him…" She said with one breath. The gash on her shoulder had started to throb making her want to cry out. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek closing her eyes, as she saw him within her mind, the real Sora.

"That looks like it hurts." He said sarcastically at the wound on her shoulder that he had knowingly caused. Vanitas stood looking down at the weak girl.

"Piss off…" She gritted through her teeth. "As you wish your highness" he mockingly bowed leaving the empty prison. Kairi desperately looked around her to find any clues to help identify where she was. It was dark with no windows and the air was cool and moist. They had to be underground, this cell was completely opposite from the Organization's castle. It was dirty and the only light was the torch lit down the hall from her. She suddenly remembered her magic praying somehow, she could produce something, anything. Inhaling a large breath, she concentrated on sending the little bit of strength she had left to her bound hands.

Nothing.

Just as she figured, suddenly defeat hit her hard within her gut. This was it, there was no way out of this place. How would her comrades be able to save her when they had no idea where to look? She knew what her sacrifice entailed, Sora and everyone else was safe. Her thoughts roamed to her handsome best friend, when she closed her eyes she could almost feel his calloused finger pads brush against her skin. Tears fell from her eyes as she attempted to hold in her body racking sobs. Her stomach hurt, feeling several bruised or fractured ribs within her side. Her black stockings were torn revealing cuts and her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. She looked to her shoulder which had thankfully stopped bleeding, now infection was her biggest issue. He'd come for her, she had to keep telling herself that at least. Her vision began to blur as she laid her spinning head on the cool stone ground falling into a slumber.

 **xXx**

"Beep…Beep…Beep…."

'What the hell is that annoying sound?' Sora thought to himself as he opened his eyes. He was in what looked like a hospital bed, looking to see an IV neatly taped to his arm. His chest felt stiff, as he noticed he was shirtless with tons of white tape wrapped around his chest. He needed to get up,

"What happened?" he asked out loud in the empty room. Memories rushed through him all at once replaying the battle within his mind.

Kairi had sacrificed herself for them to get away safely. "Kairi…" His voice was bone dry as her name left his lips.

"No, Kairi…" the room had managed to stop spinning while the machine to the left of him beeped loudly as he ripped the blood pressure cuff from his arm followed by the IV. A young nurse ran into the room followed by Aerith and Riku.

Sora stood up immediately falling to the cool linoleum floor as the group ran to his side quickly helping the injured man up.

"What, what's happening to me?" he questioned as his head spun wildly from the sudden rush.

"You need to take it easy, you were injured badly, you've been asleep." The sweet young blonde woman helped him sit back on the bed.

"…How long?" He asked waving off the blood pressure cuff Aerith tried to wrap his arm once more.

No one seemed to answer him quick enough, "…how long?" Everyone froze as Riku approached his agitated friend. "It's been 6 days ..." Before he could finish his sentence, Sora was up again in seconds.

"Six days!? I've been sleeping for that long? What about- What about Kairi!?" He cried out looking to all the faces within the room as they all held similar grim expressions. "Sora, everyone is searching non-stop in every world looking for any clues to kairi's where abouts. We have reason to believe he didn't go far from the battlefield..." Riku sat next to Sora, the blonde nurse took the opportunity to get the young man's vitals as he was lost in his own thought.

The gears raced within Sora's head as he remembered something, "Wait, what about Young Xehanort. Didn't Aqua and Ven rescue him?" Sora asked desperately searching Riku's eyes for an answer. "Yes" the white-haired comrade stated holding his gaze trying to figure out where this was headed. The memories of his and Riku's altercation resurfaced in his head feeling a rush of guilt flood through him. All these negative emotions swirled dangerously within Sora as he tried to tie all of his ideas together stringing along something, anything.

He got up shakily as he stretched himself out grabbing his clothes that laid on the chair making his way to the bathroom. The pretty nurse Emilia looked towards Riku worriedly. "Riku, he really should be resting, with his injuries it's not wise to be up..." Riku grabbed the nurses worried hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you think he'd listen to me you're wrong, When it comes to Kairi…let's just say she's his soft spot. This is something we need to do together, she's our best friend. Don't worry, I'll take care of him, I promise." He sent a small smile towards the young woman whose hand he was still currently holding.

 **xXx**

Sora and Riku made their way towards the back of the ship deep within its bowls where they knew they could find who they were looking for. "Riku, I want to apologize to you for what I said, what happened to Kairi wasn't your fault. I…" Not being able to finish Riku stopped placing his gloved hand on the slightly smaller soldier's shoulder.

"Sora, you don't have to apologize, everything you said was right. I'm sorry there wasn't more we could do. But now you're awake and nothing will stop us from finding her, do you understand?" He gripped his friend's shoulder tightly letting him know he was serious.

The brunette nodded understanding his friend's words fully. They continued making their way to the lower quadrant where the cells were held. As they approached the steel door Sora looked to Riku and said, "I'm willing to do anything to get Kairi back, whatever happens I need to know you've got my back." Riku nodded firmly showing his full support. They made their way through to see another door with a small window in it. Sora's key blade materialized in his hands as he held it up to unlock the cell door. They both stepped in to see the man known as Young Xehanort chained to the wall heavily with his head down.

"Hey Terra..I know you're somewhere in there and you can hear me, so listen good. Your old pal took someone important to us, and I'm not leaving until you tell me where." Sora made his way closer to the imprisoned man with his key blade still in his hands. Young Xehanort lifted his head slowly, his golden eyes glared dangerously. "It wouldn't matter anyways; your friend's body is most likely rotting as we speak." Sora's fist met with the prisoners face roughly, a red substance dripped from his toothy grin.

Sora gripped the man's shirt tightly pulling himself inches from his face, "If they so much as laid a single hand on her I promise I'll give you the same treatment a thousand times over." He clenched his teeth as his stare cosigned his words easily.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…" The angered Key blade wielder grabbed the possessed man's hair as to make sure he knew how serious he was.

"Where's Kairi?:" Blue cobalt eyes dangerously met the defiant golden ones.

 **xXx**

Aqua and Ventus were walking towards the cell to see if today they would make better progress with their possessed friend. When suddenly they heard groaning and a large bang within the locked door before them. They quickly raised their Key blades unlocking the metal door to an unbelievable sight. Sora's gloved hands squeezed tightly at the prisoner's neck, Young Xehanort thrashed violently while his feet kicked the air being lifted off of the ground as high as his chained arms would let him.

 **xXx**

The two wielders weapons appeared but before they could reach Sora, a black key blade prevented them from getting any closer. "Riku! Sora's going to kill him!"Ventus yelled.

Gargled screams echoed through the small cell as Young Xheanort's eyes rolled behind his skull.

"STOP!" Aqua screamed as her blade met Riku's.

"No, there's no way in hell we're leaving without information. Aqua you need to understand! He's the only one who can get us to Kairi!" Riku attempting to reason with the girl as he blocked her attack. Ventus made his way behind Sora ready to strike. Sora turned releasing his grip on the man bringing his keyblade up to block the heavy strike.

In came running King Mickey, Lea, Donald and Goofy attempting to stop all of their friends from brawling.

"STOP!" demanded King Mickey as everyone followed orders hesitantly and slowly.

"We need to work together! Killing each other won't solve anything. Lower your weapons, Now! There's no way we'll stoop as low as them, we need to think clearly before rushing in and pounding heads Sora." He directed the last statement to the enraged brunette who hadn't taken his eyes off of the shackled man before him.

Sora responded "With all due respect your majesty, have you even thought about what they might be doing to Kairi right now, If she's even…" He trailed off not allowing himself to say it, that would have made it a possibility, and Sora needed to remain positive. Deep within his heart he felt her but it was a fading feeling, it was as if he could feel her light diming within.

King Mickey couldn't find the right words to say to him, so he settled with silence. Nothing he could say would make any of this better or calm the enraged key blade bearer.

Against the wall Terra shook violently, he screamed loudly as he seemed to be fighting internally against something. Aqua quickly made her way to his side before he yelled, "Don't….Stay away!" His face twisted with pain as one of the golden eyes had returned back to its original blue. The shaking lessened as the pained prisoner's eyes twitched manically still maintaining one blue and one gold.

"Quickly! Key Blade Graveyard….Third mountain….on right….Chapel…GO!...NOW!" Terra was losing the battle, the demon was pushing him out of his own body again, becoming a prisoner in his own mind. The Young Xehanort back in control of the chained vessel as he sucked for air greedily. He lifted his head smiling wickedly at them, "You're not getting another word out of us." He stated with dried blood smudged along his chin and neck.

Sora got what he needed bolting out the door, Riku following his footsteps. They quickened their pace as they heard their comrades yell their names, right now they had a mission and it was life or death. They jetted past some of the ship crew, making their way to the Internal Docking Area. All he needed to do was get to an exit and the rest would be taken care of. The boys ran down the hall quickly as Riku threw his arm out steering them down the left hallway. He had remembered seeing an emergency exit in the storage unit that happened to be next to the IDA. They made their way through the storage department as they jumped over boxes towards the emergency door. Sora got to it first twisting the handle as hard as he could, Riku behind him offered two hands immediately it gave way. The door slammed open as the air whipped around them violently, Sora reached into his pocket and grasped a medal shouting, "BAYMAX!" Within seconds a gigantic red robot had descended from the sky's, Sora and Riku looked at each other sharing a final nod and jumped. Riku landed on his back as Sora jumped into the Robots arms. The friendly healthcare companion held Sora's under arms while Riku crouched holding on to Baymax's back.

"LET'S GO!" Sora screamed as the robot took off in the opposite direction.

 **xXx**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH, when will they learn!?" screamed the duck tapping his foot angrily. "Gosh, Sora's been pretty reckless since we met him, but you know he only acts that way when his friends are in danger." Goofy stated making sense.

"It's sad to say this whole experience has really changed them, I can't say I blame them." Mickey said as he watched the boys disappear into the sky in a flash.

"…I just hope Sora remembers Master Xehanort has the ability to control a strong heart with even the slightest darkness in it and lately it seems Sora's heart is…I'm worried is all.." The King was interrupted as two crew members called his name and ran quickly bowing while gasping for air.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem…" catching their breath quickly as they continued, "…someone just stole the emergency escape vessel…."

The two key blade bearers hit the earth thanking the companion as he disappeared into the had reached the Key blade Graveyard making their way inside the canyon. There stood four large mountain peaks, Sora's eyes laid on the third one making haste. They simultaneously ran towards the base of the mountain moving around it feeling for anything odd to signal an entrance. Riku looked up to see multiple blue tornadoes swirling towards them. Sora ignoring them as he continued to bang along the rock wall. His hand suddenly disappeared within the wall, he had found it, hidden with a concealment spell of course. Master Xehanort's magic would be seriously impressive if he hadn't been on the other end of it all the time.

Sora shouted to Riku over the raging winds behind them, the warriors throwing themselves directly into the entrance falling several feet. They looked back at the invisible barrier to the massive wind tunnels that missed them by mere inches. They got up walking down a dark cool hallway twisting and bending with the tunnel. Not sure where they were going but Sora was going to follow his heart, it hadn't steered him wrong yet.

The duo made their way several hundred meters in falling into a comfortable silence until…

"Riku…" before Sora could finish his sentence they both turned around with their weapons pointed and ready at their unknown follower. Lea stood with his hands up absolutely terrified of both blades ready to end him with a flick of the wrist. "Lea? What the hell!" Riku whispered harshly lowering his weapon. Lea dusted off his shorts and said, "Woah their boys, settle down we're all on the same team, right?" Nervously chuckling.

Sora eyed the suspicious red head waiting for him to answer. Lea understood the glares and continued to explain. "You know, you aren't the only two who made a promise to keep Kairi safe. She is my partner after all, so if there's a rescue mission I want to be on it, got it memorized?" Sora and Riku both believed him whole heartedly as they continued to make their way through the dark maze. Kairi had that about her she was honest, friendly, and always happy, it was impossible for her not to grow on you.

"Besides, how did you think you were taking Kairi home? I got us a sweet ride, courtesy of the King himself" Lea proudly stated folding his long arms against his chest. In reality he had stolen and hotwired one of the smaller vessel used for an emergency exit. It reminded Sora of their first gummi ship ever being small and tight, but yet grateful for their new escape plan. 

Sora couldn't help but let his thoughts get the best of him as he placed a hand on his beating heart. He'd throw himself into the face of danger without hesitation, but the thought of Kairi hurt, and alone…

They picked up their pace as they quietly made their way through.

Deep within the tombs of Master Xehanort's hideout stood a gloomy high ceiling chapel. Gigantic stain glass windows adorned the walls above. Double doors flew open as a Vanitas walked in holding the deathly girl's upper arm roughly, practically dragging her. He stopped walking as he tossed the weak girl to the floor as her still bound wrists tried to catch herself.

Instantly she saw Vanitas's face come into view, "Sorry peach, but I wouldn't want you running or anything, not like you even could…" chuckling as he clamped a large metal shackle on the girl's neck connected to a long chain.

His hands found their way to her chin, pulling her up to look at him. They had successfully broken the princess, casting tons of magic to mentally torcher her. Unable to physically harm the girl seeing as she was half dead from the start. Kairi hadn't spoken for the 6 days she had been there, and they weren't happy about it. Master Xehanort wanted the spell book, wanting to get ahold of the first white magicians secrets. He wanted to destroy the reincarnation chain of the powerful wizard, ending her reign once and for all.

"So, the Key blade master didn't come for his princess. What a shame I don't get to see his reaction, seeing you in your pathetic position."

Kairi had been fading in and out, she could feel her lips crack every time her mouth twitched. She stopped feeling hungry by the third or fourth day only being given sips of water from time to time. It had been a very rough week indeed, Xehanort had the ability to make her see made up scenarios that looked and felt real. He knew Sora was her weak spot, making her watch him die slowly a thousand different ways. It was by far the worst thing she had ever endured, having to tell herself over and over again that it was only a nightmare.

She felt the metal collar pull tightly as her vision focused on Master Xehanort holding her spell book. Kairi wanted to speak so badly, but dehydration had left her mouth numb and dry. He taunted her by bending down to his broken prisoner and said, "Look what I found at the Yen Sid's tower." He waved the leather-bound manuscript before her. "I'm going to make sure the name White Wizard dies alongside you today. Don't worry my dear, it will all be over soon." Cackling loudly as he walked to the alter motioning her to follow him, "Come." He demanded not turning around. Kairi wouldn't be able to move even if she wanted too, her breaths were turning shallow. She felt herself knocking on deaths door, just praying they'd answer soon.

"When the master tells you to do something you oblige!" Vanitas yanked the chain as Kairi flew forward with the mighty pull. She gripped the chain in front of her as tightly as she could, attempting to relieve the intense amount of pressure.

The room started to spin as the unforgiving tug from her metal choker became too much for her to bare. With her eyes closed she could suddenly feel the chain give way as she crumbled to the ground. After that everything was in bits and pieces.

 **xXx**

The rescue group had stumbled upon doors the led to a balcony overlooking an old abandoned church. Sora's heart stopped beating when he saw her, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. He watched Vanitas yank a chain connected to her neck and he lost it. The Key blade wielder felt something inside him snap, Inky tendrils started to appear on his fingertips making their way up to his elbow. He could feel the familiar burn crawl up his limbs and fell into the familiarity of pilot control. He leapt off of the balcony grabbing the linked rope before he even landed. He wrapped it around his now fully dark hand to get a better grip while taking the pressure off of the girl. Sora knew very well what was happening as he looked into Vanitas's eyes.  
He was completely engulfed, his skin appeared to be stained pitch black as his eyes shone a bright yellow. Riku approached slowly, he knew Anti-Sora was unpredictable not wanting to piss off his own comrade.

 **xXx**

Sora's claws ripped the chain in half releasing the side that held the precious girl. Within his other hand he yanked viciously at the chain pulling the heartless warrior into his grasp. A deep growl grew in his chest baring his teeth dangerously towards the identical puppet. Vanitas couldn't escape his deathly claws that were crushing him. Sora wrapped the chain around his neck tightly pulling each end tighter and tighter watching him struggle to breath.

 **xXx**

Master Xheanort stood to the side watching amazed at the true form of darkness that rested within Sora. He had greatly underestimated the power he had possessed, and immediately needed to have it. Riku's large metal weapon met with his with sparks flying between them.

Lea had made his way to Kairi ripping the restraints from her swollen, bloody wrists. He picked the girl up as the broken chain dragged noisily behind him as he got her out of harm's way.

 **xXx**

Anti Sora had every intention of obliterating the dark puppet but not without some pain. Having enough, he decided to end it as he yanked both chains that held vanitas midair gargling. A loud pop could be heard as his head fell limply to the side. Sora dropped the chains, the lifeless body falling with the metal links to the ground with a loud thud.

His gaze turned to his second target, as he crouched on all fours hastily making his way to the enemy fighting Riku.

Lea cried out, "Guys she's not looking so good, we need to go now!" Riku looked towards the approaching dark Sora charging for the dark mage. The silver haired warrior reached out catching Anti Sora's ankle right as he pounced towards his prey. Riku's hand burned as he yanked his friend roughly to the exit, "Sora…get it together!" Anti-Sora unable to hear his best friend ripped into the ground manically attempting to reach his target.

Before Master Xheanort picked himself up off the ground Riku had thrown Sora roughly in the direction of his other comrades. Sora's body hit the ground roughly as his Beady yellow eyes fell upon the lifeless figure in the arms of their friend….

'Kairi' just the thought of her alone sent waves of electricity through him. An animalistic whimper released from his lips feeling himself transform back. Checking his arms on both sides to see the darkness had faded leaving his natural tan skin drenched in sweat.

Lea shouted for the two to hurry as he clutched his partner tightly to his chest taking off through the doors. Sora looked to Riku behind him making his way following Lea through the exit. Before Master Xehanort could materialize an attack rubble began to fall attempting to block the two in there. Sora and Riku both slide beneath the large boulder making it just in time. They took off towards the exit, as the tunnels shook violently unable to withstand the massive battle within its walls.

Lea had already jumped within the small vessel placing Kairi behind the two front captain chairs. Starting the engines, the two fellow key holders jumped both hoping into the rescue ship as it took off at the speed of light. Riku made his way up front manning the controls with Lea on his left making sure he got them to where they needed to go.

Sora sat there rubbing the girls bruised and dirty face affectionately, his hands made their way to the metal confinements strapped to her bruised neck. His fingers crept within the small space given between her skin and the cool metal ripping it in half to reveal discolored skin, discarding the metal to floor. His stomach clenched inside of itself, how could he let this happen. Not caring what anyone else said, he'd blame himself until the day he died. He vowed to protect her and he failed. Taking in her weak form unable to look away at the dried blood and bruises.

"Hang on Kairi, please..." He begged nuzzling the broken woman in his arms, as the tears flowed uncontrollably.

Neither Riku or Lea could seem to bring up to Sora that his once blue eyes were now a gleaming yellow.

XXXXX

Sorry for not updating sooner, I lost my flash drive and cried for like a week. Now having to rewrite the last remaining chapters. Also, I figured the story was a disaster and no one wanted to read it. Then some how I stumbled upon an awesome review asking me to update! You know who you are, you rock! This one was for you!


End file.
